Chateau Romani
by Golden Cloud Angel
Summary: When the fourth wall breaks, the four swords characters you know well reveal secrets about their lives. Including an addiction to Chateau Romani.
1. Chapter 1

Chateau Romoni

**50% Credit to Puppy Dream Girl**

It was a seemingly normal day at first. That was until the forth wall fell apart, the wall between the game world and the real world. Safire, a young girl, had entered into the Legend of Zelda Four Swords. And that started the wildest adventure ever.

Safire runs into Red first.

"Hello! My name is Red!" Red introduces himself to Safire.

"Hi mine is Safire!" Safire introduced herself to Red.

"Have you met the other Links yet?!"

Red asked.

"No not Yet, Are they nice?!" Safire asked.

"Vio and Link are!" Red replied.

"I think people who are nice are nice!" Safire responded.

Red smiles and takes Safire over to the rest of the group.

"Hi I'm Safire, wanna be friends?!" Safire asked smiling and waving.

"We can be your friends!" Link replied.

"Yay!" Safire yells then she hugs each Link one after the other.

"Okay... I would've preferred a high five..." Shadow said.

"Oh oops! I forgot to ask your names!" Safire said.

"I'm Link." Link said.

"I'm Vio." Vio said.

"I'm Blue!" Blue said.

"I'm Shadow!" Shadow said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Safire!" Safire introduced herself.

"These idiots are my counter parts! And I am the main Link!" Blue said.

"It's not nice to call people idiots!" Safire said frowning sadly.

"Yeah Blue!" Red pouted.

Safire still frowns sadly.

"...sorry..." Blue said.

"It's okay," Safire says smiling.

"Great! Now you know all of us, let's throw a party!" Red said excitedly.

"Yay! I'm invited to a party! " Safire says smiling.

"Someone should go get the pizza and soda!" Red suggested.

"I'll Go get it!" Safire volunteers.

All the the Links say, "Thank you!"

"Meet you... Wait where are we meeting?" Safire asked.

Vio hands Safire a map of Hyrule with a red x on Hyrule castle.

"Thank you," "But I stink at geometry." Safire says.

Vio touches the map and it zooms in for an easier look at where to go.

"Thank you! Well I'm gonna go get pizza and soda!" Safire says.

"Good luck!" Red calls out.

"Thank You!" Safire says then leaves and goes to a pizza place.


	2. Chapter 2

Safire comes to the castle with pizza and soda. "Hi I got the pizza!" Safire says.

The five Links and Zelda throw confetti in the air joyfully.  
"Let's start the party!" Red cried out.

"Yay!" Safire says as she puts the boxes of pizza and soda on a table, "Thanks for inviting me to your party!"

"Okay, does anyone want to read some of my favorite history books?" Vio asked.

"No thank you!" Safire says.

"Okay." Vio grabs a piece of pizza and a cup of soda and climbs into a purple hammock hanging off of the castle wall.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm sorry!" Safire said.

"Hey, I'm fine! You didn't hurt my feelings!" Vio said.

"Ah, thank goodness," Safire grabs a peace of pizza and a cup of soda, "Yummy!"

Zelda plays the song of time on her harp.

"Cool! You play harp?! I play Piano!" Safire commented.

"All the Zeldas in the history of Hyrule know how to play the harp, just ask Vio!" Zelda said.

"Ok! Vio is It true, not that I don't believe Zelda?" Safire asked.

"Yes, it is a fact. The first person named Zelda was Hylia reincarnated and she knew how to play a harp." Vio replied.

"Just curiosity, why were all the princesses named Zelda?" Safire asked.

"It's a trandition passed down by the royal family, every couple decades there would be a new Zelda to pass down the stories of the old days. Each Zelda would call on a hero in green to save her. Each of those heroes happened to be Link. Zelda and us Links share the blood of the first ever Zelda and Link." Vio replied.

"WOW! That's EPIC!" Safire cried out amazed.

"Yes, yes it is." Vio said calmly.

"I Love Pizza!" Safire bites into her still hot pizza and burns herself, "Ouchies it's still hot!" She starts laughing "I can be really dumb at times!" She continues laughing.

Shadow carefully using a spatula so he doesn't burn himself.

"Your smart!" Safire said smiling.

Shadow blushes, "Thank you."

"Your welcome!" Safire said.

"I love parties!" Red said.

"Me too!" Safire agreed.

Zelda switches to playing the song of storms.

"How many songs do you know?" Safire asks.

"I know a lot of songs. I lost track of how many." Zelda replied.

"WOW! COOL!" Safire practically screamed.

"Yes, it is pretty cool." Zelda said.

"Oops!" Safire blushes, "I got a little carried away... I just had too much candy this morning."

"It's a party, you can go crazy as long as you don't destroy the castle." Zelda said.

"REALLY?! DO YOU HAVE ANY CANDY?" Safire shouted.

"I have some, but I put it in the piñata." Zelda said.

"I'm gonna go buy some candy, is anyone here allergic to chocolate or milk?" Safire asked.

Everyone says no.

"Good," Safire smiles and leaves


	3. Chapter 3

Safire is stuffing her face with candy, "I'm back and I got candy and ice cream! Surprise!"

She sets the ice cream and LOTS of candy on the table, "I LOVE CANDY!"

"Oh boy! I love candy too!" Red replied.

Safire smiles and eats more candy then makes herself a bowl of chocolate ice cream, "YUMMY!" then her bowl of ice cream is empty and she starts running around and eating candy, "I'M HYPER!"

Red picks up some of the candy and eats it. Safire runs around Yelling Hi at random people then grabs more candy and eats it.

Zelda said, "Maybe this will help..." Zelda starts playing Zelda's lullaby.

Safire yawns, lays down, and falls asleep.

"It worked!" Zelda said.

"What about the ice cream? It can't stay out or it'll melt!" Red asked.

Safire was asleep.

"I'll eat the ice cream so it doesn't go to waste!" Red said.

Safire, still asleep said, "No Mr. Kittenburg, you don't throw text books at your students. You eat the wild rainbows and scream In your face at your students!"

"Should I wake her up yet?" Zelda asked.

Safire speaks again, "Mr. Kittenburg! Your supposed to be teaching them about soap, your fired!"

"Who the heck is she talking about?!" Blue asked.

Safire wakes up screaming, "I'm not Guilty! Oh good morning." She smiles.

Everyone stares.

"I'm gonna go eat more candy!" Safire smiles.

"I'm sorry, I ate the ice cream! At least I left the candy for you right?!" Red asked.

"Don't worry Red, it's okay," Safire eats the rest of the candy then gets sugar rush, running around and screaming, "I LOVE CANDY!"

"No! Not again!" Blue shouted.

Safire runs around like crazy "WEEEE! I LOVE CANDY! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!"

Shadow covers his ears.

"WHY ARE YOU COVERING YOUR EARS!? DID A AIRHORN GO OFF CUZ I CAN'T HEAR IT! AM I DEAF?! OH NO WERE OUT OF CANDY!" Safire screamed.

Shadow is still covering his ears.

"I'M GONNA GO BUY MORE CANDY!" Safire yells.

Blue trips Safire.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?!" Safire screamed.

"you don't need anymore sugar." Blue said.

"aww..." Safire whined.

"...Where did Red go after eating all the ice cream?" Vio asked.

"Oh no! Red's missing?!" Safire asked.

"Yep! He's gone!" Link said.

"We need To find him!" Safire yawns, "oh, can I please have some coffee?"

"You're going to crash aren't you?" Shadow asked.

"What do you mean?" Safire yawns again, "I need some coffee?"

Link hands her a cold soda, "Will this work?"

Safire takes the soda, "Does it have caffeine?" She asks.

"...yes..." Link says.

"Oh good cuz I need caffeine to keep me awake cuz I ate lots of candy and now I'm sleepy," she chugs the whole soda, "Okay let's go!"

"Where should we look?" Vio asks.

"Outside?" Safire suggested.

"Okay, we should check around the castle." Vio says.

Safire runs outside screaming, "Red!"

If you were to listen carefully you would be able to hear an ocarina playing quietly from some where either nearby or faraway. You couldn't tell because it was so quiet.

"Huh? What's that noise? Oh it's a ocarina? Where's it coming from?" Safire asked.

"That rhythm is one you would hear in the lost woods... Do you think Red knows how to play that song?" Zelda asks.

"Maybe?" Safire says unsure.

"Follow the sound! That's my ocarina he's using!" Zelda commanded.

"Red borrowed your ocarina?" Safire asked.

"Evidently! I can tell by the notes, it sounds just like my ocarina!" Zelda said.

"I'm sure he borrowed it for a good reason!" Safire smiles.

"Running off and playing it somewhere isn't my idea of a good reason..." Zelda said.

"Maybe it's not you ocarina? Or maybe someone blackmailed him." Safire says and makes a dramatic duh duh duuh.

"..." Zelda stares at Safire.

"Well, let's follow that ocarina!" Safire smiles.

"Okay, maybe we will find Red." Zelda replied.

Safire follows the music. As the two of them follow the sound, it gets louder

"Red!?" Safire called.

The music cuts off and a red hat drifts down from one of the biggest trees.

Safire picks up the hat and puts it on and starts to climb the tree it fell from. Something red moved at the top of the tree. She climbs to the top of the tree.

"Hello! Did you like my music?!" Red called out when he spotted her.

"It's beautiful..." Safire blushes, "Here's your hat."

"Thank you!" Red says, he puts the hat back on.

"Your... Welcome." Safire says blushing.

"Look at this beautiful ocarina!" Red says as he holds up a blue ocarina with a golden tri force symbol on the mouth piece.

"Wow that's a beautiful ocarina!" Safire said.

"I wish I could keep it... Zelda would be upset if I did... Maybe she loves it as much as I do." Red said.

"Can I get you your own ocarina?" Safire asks blushing.

"Would you?!" Red asks.

"Of course! I'm practically made of rupees!" Safire says.

Zelda calls from the ground, "Also, that's the ocarina of time you are playing so if you play certain songs things are going to happen!"

Safire asks, "Things? What kind of things?"

"He could make time change forward or backwards! Or he could make it rain!" Zelda replied.

"That is Epic!" Safire said.

the Song of Storms plays from the tree and it starts to rain.

"Oops, I didn't know that was the song of storms!" Red said.

"Well, rainbows do come after rain!" Safire smiles.

Red jumps down from the tree just as lightning strikes, "Weeeee!" He screamed.

"Okay, in the morning I'll get you an ocarina." Safire tells Red.

"Yippe!" Red screams.

"I'm gonna go buy more candy!" Safire announces.

"We have to get back to the castle, this storm is ridiculous!" Zelda says.

"Okay, I'll meet You there!" Safire says.

Zelda grabs Red's arm and leads him away from the storm. Safire goes to the store and buys ALOT more candy. Then goes to the castle.

"I got more candy!" Safire announces.

Blue face palms. Safire holds some candy out to everyone.

"Want some?!" She asks excitedly.

Red excitedly eats a piece of candy.

Safire eats lots of candy.

"Mmm! That's yummy!" Safire starts running around.

Shadow covers his ears again.

"Ouch! My stomach! I ate too much candy!" Safire screams in pain.

"Oh no! What should we do?!" Red asks.

"Um I shouldn't eat that much candy! I dunno...maybe it'll go away!" Safire says.

Red plays the song of healing to turn her into a mask.

"Won't that song turn you into a mask!?" Safire asked.

"Oops!" Red quickly plays the song in reverse to transform her back into her original shape.

"That's okay, Red! In fact, I feel better!" Safire says.

"So it worked?!" Red asks.

"Yeah! In fact, my sugar rush went away! Hey Vio! Why did my sugar rush go away?!" Safire asks.

"Well, it looks like the song of healing healed you like it's title says." Vio replies.

"But sugar rush isn't a disease that can be healed?" Safire says.

"True..." Vio says, he goes back to reading some non fiction book.

"Huh, why are you reading a non fiction book at a party, I get reading a good novel at a party, but not a non fiction book?" Safire commented.

"I like to learn things at any time possible." Vio replies.

"Cool!" Safire says.

"Yeah..." Vio says.

"Now that my sugar rush is gone, should I have more candy?!" Safire asks.

"No more candy!" Blue yells.

Shadow is still covering his ears.

"Aww, but I bought it! Please, just one more bag please?" Safire asks.

"Nooooooooooo!" Blue yells.

"Okay!" Safire runs to the table to eat more candy.

Shadow growls.

"Okay! No more Candy!" Safire says.

Shadow uncovers his ears.

"You can be very scary." Safire smiles nervously.

Shadow smiles a bit.

"I'm Gonna Go Drink Soda You Can't Get sugar Rush From That Right?" Safire says.

"How come I wasn't invited?!" Vaati asks.

"Hi! I'm Safire, what's your name?" Safire asks, she holds out her hand friendly.

"I am Vaati the wind mage!" Vaati introduces himself shaking hands roughly with her.

Safire pulls her hand back and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?! Do you think my name is funny?!" Vaati asks.

"No!" Safire laughs.

"Anyway, I wanted to be invited to a party!" Vaati says.

"Welcome to the party, Potty the wind mage!" Safire says laughing.

"What?! My name is Vaati! Not potty!" Vaati screams.

"You said Potty! Well, welcome to the party, Vaati the wind mage!" Safire says.

Vaati uses wind power blow her into a chair.

"Oww? Dude what was that for!? I see why you're called Vaati the Wind Mage..." Safire says.

"Don't say anything about farts!" Vaati warned.

"Okay..." Safire gets up.

Vaati takes a seat at the table, "Oh, candy." He observed.

"Can I have some?" Safire asks.

"I wish I could have candy." Vaati says.

"Can you just give me some candy cuz no ones looking?!" Safire smiles.

Vaati creates a small gust of wind to push the candy towards her.

"Thanks!" Safire grabs the candy and eats most of it.

Vaati fidgets with his cap. Safire shoves the candy in her pocket.

Vaati fidgets with his cape.

"Why are you messing with your cape and hat?" Safire asks.

"Because I like to look good and I don't want to wear something crooked." Vaati replies.

"Oh..." Safire says.

"This cap is the source of all my great powers. I wouldn't want to lose it!" Vaati says.

"I'm glad your not evil!" Safire jokes.

"But I am evil!" Vaati whines.

"You're funny!" Safire says.

Vaati says as many bad words as he can think of. Safire hides behind Blue. Vaati takes his cap off and dusts it. Safire reaches in her pocket and eats candy right in front of Blue.

"No! Don't do that!" Blue yells.

"Oops! I'm sorry." Safire apologizes.

"What the fudge is Vaati doing here?!" Shadow asks.

"I dunno... Is he really evil?" Safire asks.

Vaati waves stupidly at Shadow.

"Sometimes yes, other times he is just crazy!" Shadow replies.

"How evil?" Safire asks.

"Well, if he gets too upset he could destroy a whole town. Sometimes he even possesses people just to see other people's reactions." Shadow says.

"He also cussed!" Safire says.

"Yes...he does that sometimes. He also loves Chateau Romani, don't ever give it to him!" Shadow warns Safire.

"What's Chateau Romani?" Safire asks.

"Magic Milk. It's alcoholic." Shadow says.

"Ohhh." Safire eats another piece of candy.

"I see that!" Blue yells.

"Oops sorry." Safire apologizes.

Vaati disappears into light purple smoke.

"He didn't even say bye!" Safire says offendedly.

"He probably will be back then." Shadow says.

"I really hope not!" Safire grabs more candy and shove it in her mouth.

"Yes, Potty is a real pain in the... Not going to say it, but you know what I mean." Shadow says.

"Yeah I do!" Safire says.

"Good, I will refrain from saying them near Red." Shadow says.

"I don't cuss!" Safire says.

"I didn't say you did, I said I would refrain from saying them near Red because he wouldn't understand and might end up saying the word." Shadow says.

"Okay!" Safire grabs more candy out of her pocket.

"Vaati Potty Party!" Vio shouts.

Safire laughs very hard, so hard that she chokes.

"What the H***?!" Vaati screams, he is only wearing his underwear, cape, and cap.

"What the!? Dude why are you in you underwear!?" Safire screams.

"I have no idea!" Vaati screams.

Vio giggles.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Safire yells.

"I didn't do it!" Vaati yelled back.

Vio between giggles, "I used a magic book!"

"VIO? THIS IS NOT FUNNY NOW I HAVE THIS IMAGE IN MY MEMORIES FOREVER!" Safire yells.

"Okay, I'll send him away! Party Potty Vaati!" Vio calls out.

"THANK YOU VIO!" Safire thanks Vio.

"Did anyone take pictures?!" Vio asks.

"NOT ME IM OUT OF CANDY!" Safire yells.

"I got a picture!" Blue excitedly waves a picture in the air.

"COOL!" Safire grabs candy off the table.

Blue jumps in front of her so she can't take the candy.

"BUT I WANT CANDY!" Safire whined.

Blue tapes the picture of half naked Vaati in front of the candy pile.

"YOU'RE TOO SMART!" Safire screams.

"Exactly! That's why I should be the leader!" Blue calls out triumphantly.

Safire goes over to Link, "Can I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Link asks.

"Um if you can get me the candy I'll give you 100 rupees." Safire offers.

"Hmm...100 rupees to remove a dirty picture? Sounds reasonable." Link responds.

"Here." Safire hands Link two purple rupees.

"Okay!" Link walks up to the picture and carefully removes it, "At least he had underwear on!"

"Thank you!" Safire runs and grabs a lot of candy, "I LOVE CANDY!"

Vaati walks in fully dressed.

"Aww no It's Vaati!" Safire cries then shoves candy in her mouth.

"I bought tickets to the movies! Did you know that they sell candy at most movie theaters! Huh, did you?! Did you?!" Vaati asks while he runs around like an over excited 5 year old.

"I LOVE CANDY BUT I WON'T GO SEE AN ADULT MOVIE FOR CANDY!" Safire says.

"It's not an adult movie! It's a teen movie for kids like you! And I am starring in it! Yippie!" Vaati says still running around.

"No thank you!" Safire says.

"You don't even know the title though!" Vaati stops running around and makes a puppy face.

"What's the title?" Safire asks.

Vaati perks up again, he might of had candy or something along thoes lines, "Four swords!"

"I don't think I should go to the movies with you." Safire says.

"Aw, you don't trust ol' Vaati?" Vaati asks.

"Nope." Safire says.

"Okay..." Vaati drops the tickets and leaves in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I think Vaati Has a crush on me..." Safire says.

"That would be gross!" Shadow says.

"I know right?!" Safire says.

"Doesn't he know how old he is?!" Shadow says.

"Obviously not!" Safire says.

"Over 2,000 years old!" Shadow says.

"Eww gross, I gotta tell him that I don't like him that way!" Safire says.

"That guy is crazy! What did you give him?!" Blue asks.

"Um...Nothing." Safire replies.

Vaati cones back.

"I had a whole cake!" Vaati announces.

"Dude! Why? And I ..." Safire gets interrupted by Vaati.

Vaati starts singing, "I had cake! I had cake! I had a whole entire cake!" Vaati giggles.

"Leave now Vaati!" Safire yells.

"Aw! But I like parties!" Vaati whines.

"Aww well you can stay." Safire says.

"Yippee!" Vaati calls out.

"Calm down!" Safire commands.

"Okay..." Vaati says reluctantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Safire apologizes.

"It's fine!" Vaati says.

"Okay." Safire smiles then tries to reach in her pocket and grab more candy.

"Noooo It's empty!" Safire calls out.

"Want some gum to chew instead?" Vaati asks as he holds out a package of gum.

"Yes Please!" Safire takes gum and starts to chew it.

Zelda plays Zelda's lullaby on her harp.

"So sleepy!" Safire lays down and goes to sleep.

"Good night everyone!" Zelda transforms into Sheik and runs off playing Sheik's theme on her/his harp.

"No Miss Kandy I won't eat your family!" Safire snores.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later

Zelda enters the house and plays Zelda's lullaby backwards. Safire sleeping still and snoring. Zelda purposely plays a wrong note to wake her up. Safire is still sleeping. Zelda takes out the ocarina and plays the sharpest note.

"Ahhhh! Five more minutes!" Safire screamed.

"Fine..." Zelda says.

Safire falls back asleep. Zelda takes candy out of her pouch.

Safire wakes up, "Is that candy?! Can I have some!?" Safire asks.

"You are sleeping, remember you hit snooze?" Zelda reminds Safire.

"I'm tired, but I want candy!" Safire whines.

Zelda hands her the candy and lays down on the couch.

Safire speaks with her mouth full of candy, "So, what time is it?"

"7:00 AM." Zelda replies.

Safire starts choking.

"Why are you choking on the candy?" Zelda asks.

Safire swallows the candy.

"Well that was not fun. You woke me up to early." Safire yawns.

"Yeah, but you might of wanted to see the sunrise or something along those lines." Zelda says.

"I'm going back to sleep." Safire says sleepily.

"Well...I guess you are going to miss watching that beautiful wolf out there." Zelda says.

"Where?!" Safire asks looking around.

Zelda points out the window at a golden wolf, "Right there, the one with the triforce mark on it's head!"

"Is that natural? It's epic, but is it natural?" Safire asks.

"I don't know much about this wolf, but I do know it doesn't belong in this time period. She is from the past." Zelda states.

"Is she friendly?" Safire asks.

"I think so, she followed me here so maybe she needs some help with something." Zelda says.

"Well, let's help her?" Safire suggests.

Zelda opens the door, "Come!"

The golden wolf walks towards the door.

"Hi!" Safire waves.

The wolf quietly answers, "Hello, my name is Timber."

"Wow! A talking wolf! Can we be friends? My name is Safire." Safire introduces herself to Timber.

"You want to be friends with me? But why? I'm a beast, a ferocious wolf in fact. But you aren't afraid of me? Why is this?" Timber questioned Safire.

"Because I had a pet wolf long ago and you're not ferocious, you're furry and cute." Safire explains.

"I am in trouble right now, I seriously need to get back to my time and back to Link. I have fallen trough a portal and ended up here." Timber tells Safire.

"Zelda, use song of time?" Safire suggests.

"Hmm, I don't think that'll work in this situation." Zelda says.

"How can she talk? Is she cursed?" Safire asks.

"No, she is a wolf girl. She transforms into a wolf whenever she runs." Zelda replies.

"That is epic!" Safire says.

"I can turn human if you want me to..." Timber says.

"Okay!" Safire says.

Timber turns human, she has long golden hair and a golden wolf tail, otherwise she looks like any other 15-17 year old girl.

"Wow you're old!" Safire comments.

"I know, I might be too old to get married now! I waited to long!" Timber says sadly.

"I'm only thirteen." Safire tells Timber.

"Do you think Link'll still wanna marry me?" Timber asks.

"You know, Link is younger than you?" Safire says.

"No! I coulda sworn Link was my age!" Timber says shocked.

"Link Is ten and he likes Zelda?" Safire says.

"Wait... What did you say about Link liking me?!" Zelda asks.

"Nothing," Safire smiles, "oops."

"Wait, Link's here?!" Timber asks.

"There are four and I have a crush one the one in red...don't tell him." Safire says.

"Four of them?! Oh, I get it, these aren't my Link." Timber realizes.

"There is another Link? What color is his tunic?" Safire asks

"Ah, yes, he recently got his tunic. I would say it's a nice dark green and his hat is long and stitched up." Timber says.

"And his name is Link?! Weird." Safire says.

Vio walks out holding a text book, "Actually... It's not weird, most of my ancestors were named Link or something along those lines." Vio says.

"Whoa! You are so young!" Timber comments.

"Were you there the whole time?" Safire asks.

"No, I only heard part of the conversation." Vio says.

"You didn't hear where I told Timber there was four of you did you?" Safire asks.

"I came in on the "...these aren't my Link." Part." Vio says.

"Oh thank goodness." Safire sighs.

"Why?" Vio asks.

"Happy Birthday!" Safire calls out.

"Wait what?!" Vio asks.

"What?" Safire asks.

Vio walks away.

"So do you know any way for me to get home?" Timber asks.

"No sorry. " Safire giggles, "it worked."

"I must return to Link! I can't stay here forever!" Timber cries out.

"Sadly I'm not the smartest person." Safire says.

"Please! You have to help me! I don't want to be stuck in the future!" Timber cries.

"But I don't know how." Safire says.

"If I never return to the past I'll never be able to marry Link!" Timber cries.

"I'm sorry. All I can do that's magical is play song of healing on the piano." Safire says.

"That won't do me any good... Oh Link, I miss you so much!" Timber cries.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna go back to bed..." Safire says exhaustedly.

"Okay...maybe someone else can help me." Timber says.

"I'm really sorry." Safire leaves and goes in the house.

Timber howls the ballad of twilight. Safire goes back to sleep. Timber scratches at the castle door. Safire is snoring really loudly.

"Hoooooowl!" Timber howls.

"Quit it!" Safire screams.

"Hoooooooooooooooooooooowl!" Timber howls.

Safire grabs ear plugs and sticks them in her ears and falls asleep.

Timber climbs up the roof and pops into an open window. Safire is asleep. Timber walks up to her. Safire is still asleep. Timber licks her face.

Safire, half asleep, "No, go back to bed Patriot! Wait you're not Patriot?" Safire screams.

"Hello!" Timber says.

"Five more minutes!" Safire mutters.

Timber sits down and paitently waits. five minutes pass and she still has her ear plugs in. Timber gently pulls the ear plugs out of her ears.

Safire wakes up and yawns, "I'm tired. I can't do anything for you, I am Sorry..." Safire lays back down.

Midna's desperate hour plays somewhere nearby as Timber makes a sad longing face at her.

"I'm really sorry," Safire looks like she's gonna cry, "there's nothing I can do for you..."

Timber lays down on the floor.

Safire starts to pet her like a dog.

"I wish you knew someone who could help me." Timber says quietly.

"Well I do know someone. But if she gets mad she turns into a wolf." Safire says.

"Anyone who can get me back to Link is fine with me." Timber says.

"Um I don't know if she can or can't?" Safire says unsure.

"It's worth a shot." Timber says.

"Fine, follow me, but she acts like a puppy and you can't tell anybody about her." Safire says.

"I promise not to tell! As long as I get home safely I will be happy!" Timber says.

"Follow me." Safire leaves and takes Timber to a cave.

Timber is respectively silent.

"Hey Rose!?"Safire calls.

A young girl with red hair walks out of the cave.

"Safire? Where were you, you didn't visit me for a while. I was worried." she notices Timber. "Safire, who is this?" Rose asks.

Timber shyly replies, "I'm Timber." She holds out her paw to Rose.

"Safire? Why is Timber talking?" Rose asks.

"Because she's a girl. And she's lost in time and she needs your help." Safire replies.

"I'll help on one condition..." Rose says.

"Yes, she will be your friend." Safire answers.

"Oh goodie!" Rose says.

Timber's tail is wagging.

"Can you get me mad Safire?" Rose asks.

"Why?" Safire asks.

"So we can play as wolves!" Rose says.

"Oh." Safire says.

Timber gives a doggie smile.

"Fine!" Safire says.

"'Kay If I attack you I want Timber to protect you." Rose says.

"Um, okay Rose, I think that your food tastes like butt." Safire says.

" My food tastes like food!" Rose says.

"You ate too much and got fat!" Safire goes on.

"I did not!" Rose yells.

"You act like a puppy!" Safire says.

Rose madly turns into a red wolf puppy.

"No attacking." Safire reminds Rose.

"Grrr" Rose growls, but she calms down and plays with Timber's tail.

Timber turns around and does a play bow. Rose play bows back though she's tiny. Timber barks and runs in a circle. Rose chasesTimber. Timber stops after a couple of laps and turns around to chase Rose. Rose runs away. Timber chases Rose around in circles. Rose is running from Timber then turns around and starts to chase Timber. Timber runs from Rose. Rose chases Timber. Timber runs down one side of the cave and runs up the next. Rose runs after Timber. Timber runs in a large triforce pattern. Safire tries leaving.

"Hey Rose!" Timber points to Safire.

"Grr!" Rose turns back and yells, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DITCH HER!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what to do." Safire says.

Timber sits down and turns her head to the side as if questioning you.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving, Rose should be able to help you." Safire.

"Aw, okay..." Timber says.

Safire leaves and goes to Hyrule castle. Rose helps get Timber home.

"Thanks for your help!" Timber thanks Rose.

"Your welcome! Now go though that portal!" Rose commands.

"Okay, I'll send something trough time for you so that you'll always remember this day. Good bye!" Timber steps trough the portal.

"Bye!" Rose says.

Safire hums merrily. Timber was soon gone, but her name's still in the history books.


	5. Chapter 5

Safire is singing then she stops at a candy store.

"Hello! What would you like this hour!" The store owner politely greeted Safire.

"Any candy's fine, but I want the biggest bag of candy in this store. How many do you have?" Safire asks.

"The bigest bag we have is titled Uncle Alfon's purse goodies. They are very good for storing in a purse or pouch and they are tasty." The store owner tells Safire.

"How many do you have?" Safire asks.

"About 50 bags, we just restocked." The store owner says.

"How much would it cost to buy them all?!" Safire asks excitedly.

"About 50 rupees, 1 rupee a bag. It's a great deal considering that it should've costed 5 rupees a bag." The store owner says.

"I'll buy it all!" Safire says as she reaches into her purse, "Here," she hands the store owner 49 rupees. "Oops! I'm one rupee short!" Safire starts to cry.

"You still have enough for 49 bags!" The store owner tells Safire.

"Oh," she takes forty nine bags and goes to the castle.

"Why do you have 49 extra large adventure pouches?" Blue questions Safire.

"I dunno," Safire says.

She turns around and eats some candy.

"Those look an awful lot like the purse Uncle Alfon carries around." Blue states.

"That's a coincidence!" Safire says.

"Really? 'cuase Uncle Alfon carries lots of candy in his purse!" Blue says.

Safire changes subject, "Today I met a talking wolf."

"Wolves don't talk, next you'll be saying it had the triforce of courage on it's forehead." Blue says.

"It did." Safire says.

"But only Links can have the triforce of courage! That must have been a fake!" Blue yells.

Safire turns around and eats more candy.

"What are you eating?!" Blue asks angrily.

Safire's mouth stuffed with candy, "Nothing."

"You got candy didn't you?!" Blue asks.

"No..." Safire says.

Blue frustratedly takes a cup of ice water outside before he starts screaming.

"um..." Safire eats lots of candy.

"Hey Safire! Check out this neat statue I found!" Vio calls.

"Where?" Safire asks.

"Behind the castle!" Vio says.

"Cool lets go!" Safire eats some candy.

Vio takes her out behind the castle to show her the statue was of a golden triforce with three wolves on it, one golden wolf, one black wolf, and one white wolf.

"Vio, what is this a statue of?!"

"It's a statue that tells the story of the time when 3 wolves saved Hyrule together. The black one is Link, the gold one is a random wolf named Timber, and the white one is named Zelda.

"Hey I know Timber!" Safire says.

"There is a whole legend about her and Link."

Safire quietly says, "I'm glad she got back home."

"She is legendary! She had helped Link save Hyrule! Also, since usually only one person has the triforce of courage that made her more legendary. She and Link shared the same mark except that her's was on her fore head."

Safire is munching candy, "I love candy! Want some, Vio?"

"Maybe just one piece..." Vio says.

Safire hands Vio a handful of candy. Vio politely takes it and puts all, but one piece in his adventure pouch.

"Eat all of it! Sugar rush is magical!" Safire eats a lot of candy.

"I'm sorry, I really would like to keep my reputation." Vio says calmly.

"OKAY THEN, BUT IT'S YOUR LOSS!" Safire yells.

"Alright." Vio says.

Safire is around in circles screaming, "WEEEE! I LOVE CANDY!"

Vio calmly walks down the court yard towards the castle entrance. Safire follows Vio.

"Hey Blue, you might want to stay away from Charlee for awhile..." Vio gets interrupted by Safire.

"HI BLUE!" Safire screeches.

Blue mumbles under his breath, "Oh Hylia no!"

"WANT SOME CANDY?!" Safire asks Blue.

"No! Oh my Hylia! No!" Blue yells.

"WELL MORE FOR ME!" Safire starts jumping up and down shouting, "WEEEE I LOVE CANDY!"

"Please Hylia! Make her stop!" Blue prays.

Safire is running around in circles, "I LOVE SUGAR RUSH!"

"Seriously?! You let her do that again?!" Shadow asks.

"WANT SOME CANDY!" Safire starts running back and forth.

"Nooooooooooo!" Shadow screams.

"BUT SUGAR RUSH IS MAGICAL!" Safire whines.

"And so is this!" Shadow uses magic to push you onto the couch.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Safire asks.

"You wanted magic so I showed you magic!" Shadow says.

"I WANTED THE MAGIC OF CANDY!" Safire starts bouncing on the couch, "WEEEE!"

Zelda comes into the room and puts a sign up on the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT'S THAT!" Safire asks.

Zelda reads the sign out loud, "Do not destroy castle property, it costed a lot of money."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Safire asks.

"Well, you are jumping on my couch." Zelda says.

"OOPSIES!" Safire is still jumping on the couch.

"Get off the couch! The leature will split if you keep doing that!" Zelda commands Safire.

"AWW OKAY!" Safire gets off the couch and eats some more candy, "OH NO MY FIRST BAG IS EMPTY!" She throws her bag on the ground.

"Hello! I am going to recycle your bag! Did you know that I am a castle guard?!" Uncle Alfon says.

"WHO ARE YOU YEAH YOU CAN HAVE MY BAG!" Safire yells.

"I am Uncle Alfon, Links uncle! Why is there suddenly 5 of him?!" Uncle Alfon asks.

"I DUNNO?!" Safire replies.

"Link! I got purse goodies for my favorite nephew! Peachie rings!" Uncle Alfon calls.

"I LIKE CANDY CAN I HAVE SOME CANDY?!" Safire asks.

"You already have 4 dozen bags! 48 bags of candy should be enough." Uncle Alfon replies.

"AWW..." Safire says sadly.

"Link Rinku! Come get candy from your favorite uncle!" Uncle Alfon calls.

"Okay." Link says.

"Hold out your hands!" Uncle Alfon tells Link.

Link holds out his hands. Uncle Alfon slips a peachie ring onto each of Link's fingers.

"Thanks." Link says.

"You're welcome Link! Come find me if you ever need something!" Uncle Alfon says.

"Bye." Link says to his uncle.

Uncle Alfon quickly heads downstairs before the king finds him missing.

"DANG IT!" Safire calls out.

"What's wrong?!" Red asks.

"I have an extra bag and no one to give it to..." Safire says.

"Oh no! How can we help?!" Red asks.

"Are you kidding me?! Shut up, Red!" Blue snaps.

"I know, I will give it to you!" Safire says.

"Me? Really?" Red asks.

"Of course here!" Safire holds out the bag.

"Yay! Thank you!" Red says.

"Your welcome!" Safire hands a bag to Red.

Red takes the candy and starts eating it. Safire grabs her forty seventh bag of candy and starts eating it.

"You guys are going to get a stomach ache! No one could eat 48 bags of candy in a row! That's very unhealthy!" Vio warns.

"I once ate a whole cake then I was very sugary!"

"Okay, but if you suddenly need the doctor I can't help you!" Vio says.

"I LOVE YOU CANDY! RED HAVE YOU GOT SUGAR RUSH YET!?" Safire asks.

Red is munching on candy.

"I LOVE SWEETS!" Safire starts running around.

"Me too!" Red eats more candy from the pouch.

"WEEEEEEEE! WHO ELSE WANTS CANDY!?" Safire asks.

"Noooo! Take the candy from her! I don't want to hear this anymore!" Shadow complains while covering his ears.

"I DONT WANT ANYBODY TO TAKE IT FROM ME BUT I WILL GIVE SOME TO SOMEONE!" Safire starts jumping.

Shadow is covering his ears and has his eyes closed, "Enough!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Safire asks.

"I'll be leaving if you don't stop! In fact, I'll go to Sylgia's place!" Shadow says.

"BYE!" Safire waves.

"Bye bye!" Shadow leaves the castle.

Safire starts running around, "WEEEE!"

"Look! You are driving your friends away!" Blue points out.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET CANDY!" Safire screams.

Red is sleeping on the bag of candy. Safire watches Red.

"Why don't you follow Red's example and take a nap?" Vio suggests.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cuz people told me that I talk in my sleep when I get candy!" Safire says.

"Oh yeah, but at least it wouldn't be as disruptive as what you are doing now." Vio says.

"True..." Safire lays down and uses a bag of candy as a pillow.

"And it would be wise to stay on the other side of the room..." Vio states.

"Im not the wisest person..." Safire gets up and lays down on the couch.

"Good night! You need to sleep off your sugar high." Vio says.

"Night." Safire says.

Zelda plays her harp to make Safire sleep.

Safire falls asleep and soon starts dreaming about weird stuff, "No that's not how you run! You grab the giant bowl of soup and eat it!"

Blue is video taping.

Safire is sleeping, "Your

Fired! That's not how you run I told you to drown the soup! You ate it now you don't get your raise! Ill eat it!"

"This girl is ridiculous!" Blue comments.

"Get out you were fired! I'm eating your candy now!" Safire says.

"Well exscuuuse me!" Blue says.

Safire is still sleeping, "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But your still fired."

" ..." Blue is unamused.

Safire, dreaming about weird stuff, "I still get your candy! What the! You ripped me off this is living candy! Now I can't eat it... Aww your gonna go get me a new worker or you're fired.

"But I was already fired?!" Blue says confused.

"Don't make me send them after you again mr. Della!" Safire says.

"My name's not Della!" Blue yells.

Safire, weird dreaming, "Della don't make me I may be new but the candy is in the soup!"

"I give up!" Blue stops the recording and storms away.

"I told you and told you! Della if you don't leave I'll send the Cat shivers after you so now you get it!..." Safire says.

Safire wakes up a few minutes later.

"Hello!" Red says.

"Hi! Oh good my sugar rush is gone!" Safire smiles.

"You were dreaming about candy! I heard you while I was sleeping!" Red laughs.

"Sugar rush gives you weird dreams..." Safire says.

Red eats candy from his bag.

"You can have the rest. I err never mind..." Safire says.

Vio is secretly eating the candy he got earlier.

"I'm bored now what?" Safire says.

"Let's play a game! Right Vio?!" Red suggests.

Vio looks up from the small amount of candy he had still.

"What game?" Safire asks.

"How about hide and seek!" Red suggests.

"I love that game! Not It!" Safire says.

"Not it!" Red calls.

"Vio's it!" Safire announces.

"What number should I count to?" Vio asks.

"I dunno? I stink at math." Safire says.

"How about I count to 20?" Vio suggests.

"Okay!" Safire agrees.

"Okay, you better hide! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10..." Vio starts counting.

Safire hides in the closet.

"11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19..." Vio continues counting.

Safire sits down and backs up.

"20! Ready or not, here I come!" Vio hops down from his hammock.

Safire is silent. Vio walks towards the kitchen. Safire lays down.

Vio pulls the lid off a pot and finds Red. Safire is still silent.

"Okay Red, let's find Safire!" Vio says.

Safire is still silent. Vio leans against the closet door and unwraps a candy. Safire hears Vio unwrap the candy.

"This candy looks tasty! Too bad Safire's locked in the closet because I'm standing against it!" Vio says.

"Wait You knew I was in here?" Safire stands up.

"Yep, I just knew you were!" Vio says.

"Let me out!" Safire begs.

Vio steps away from the door, "Here you go!"

Safire gets out of the closet, "Thanks, but why'd you lean against the door if you knew I was her?"

"I don't know!" Vio replies then he starts running around crazily.

"Um, Vio?" Safire asks.

"What?" Vio asks.

"Um did you eat that candy?" Safire asked.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Vio smiled.

"Um why?" Safire asks.

"I was hungry! Vio laughs and falls over rolling on the ground.

"I know what to do! Oh wait no I don't Just try to calm down..." Safire says.

Vio sits down with big wide eyes and a huge smile plastered onto his face,"How Can I Keep Calm?! I'm Feelin' Very Happy! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I'm I this annoying whenever I eat candy?" Safire wondered out loud.

"Aha! Aha! Aha! Ha! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Least he's not screaming..." Safire says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY VOICE! Wah! Ha! Ha! Hee! Heh! Heh! I NEED CANDY AND COOKIES AND CAKE AND DOUGHNUTS! WHAT HAPPENS IF I STAB MYSELF WITH MY SWORD?!" Vio screams.

"Noo Don't!" Safire cries.

Vio draws his sword from the sword case, "THIS COULD BE FUN! I WANT TO JAB MYSELF AND WATCH THE JUICE FLOW OUT! MAYBE I HAVE CANDY INSIDE TOO! LIKE A PIÑATA! I NEED MORE CANDY! THAT SMALL HANDFUL ISN'T ENOUGH!"

"Please Vio Don't it hurts!" Safire begs Vio.

"CANDY FIRST! PAIN LATER! I WANT CANDY RIGHT NOW!" Vio jabs his arm really hard. "Owwwwwwwwww!"

"You Idiot!" Safire grabs Vio's sword.

A whole is torn through his skin, blood is trickling out.

"NO CANDY?! WHAT THE HECK?! THAT HURT SO BAD!" Vio is still lying on the floor in pain.

Safire throws Vio's sword on the ground, "Vio!" She runs to Vio's side and drops to the ground on her knees and starts to cry, "This is all my fault I should've never gave him candy."

The swords blade was stained in blood.

Vio is left speechless staring at the bloody mess he caused.

Safire's face is stained with tears.

"Vio Please don't Die Please! Red go get someone!" Safire says.

"Zelda! Vio has injured himself!" Red calls.

"What?!" Zelda asks.

"Vio stabbed himself with his sword and is bleeding!" Red says.

"Why?!" Zelda asks.

"He went crazy! We have to help him!" Red says.

"He went mental!? How?" Zelda asks.

"I have no idea! It was so sudden and it started out harmless!" Red says.

Zelda runs into the room.

"DIE GANNON! YOU STOLE MY CANDY AND HURT MY ARM! HA! HA! HA! BEST DAY EVER!" Vio screams.

"oh my!" Zelda says.

Safire cries, "please Vio don't die!"

"WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO DIE?! RIDICULOUS! I AM VERY HEALTHY!" Vio says.

"You hurt yourself Vio why!?" Zelda asks.

"oh I might of over reacted... I just can't stand blood..." Safire says.

"I WANTED CANDY TO COME OUT OF MY ARM! BUT ALL I GOT WAS A HOLE PUNCHED THROUGH MY ARM! I NEED SOME CANDY TO RECOVER FROM MY INJURY! GIVE ME THE CANDY!" Vio says.

"Candy will not help." Zelda says.

"I knew I shouldn't have gave him candy..." Safire says.

"I NEED MORE SURGAR! I NEVER THOUGHT IT COULD BE SO GOOD! GIVE IT TO ME!" Vio begs.

"What are we gonna do?!" Safire asks.

" I know" Zelda pulls out her harp and starts to play Zelda's lullaby.

Vio Yawns, "Ganon! Give me my sword back..."

Safire grabs his sword and goes to the opposite side of the room and drops the sword and walks away and lays down.

"Curse you Ganon..." Vio falls asleep.

Safire falls asleep also.

Vio is asleep, "I hate you Ganon! You ruined my life and took away all my candy! And then you made me jab my arm! Die Ganon! Die!" Vio Wiggles around uncomfortably.

Safire wakes up, "dude. Oh" she notices Vio talking in his sleep and giggles and walks toward Vio, "Who's Ganon?"

Vio is still asleep, "Evil demon pig!"

Safire starts laughing, "demon pig. So would that be demon bacon?"

Vio is asleep, "Gummy Ganon! I'm very hungry! Feed me, the Ganon ham!" Vio laughs hysterically.

" um..." Safire says.

Vio is still asleep, "Noooo! Don't stab me Ganon! I don't really want to eat you, but you could solve world hunger!"

"This is creepy..." Safire says.

Vio is still sleeping, "Ahhhhhh!"

"Meow! Meow!" Safire says.

Vio snaps awake, breathing heavily.

"Do you still have sugar rush?!" Safire asks.

Vio stares at the hole in his right arm, "Ganon really did stab me! Help! Help! Red! Blue! Link! Shadow!"

"Calm down You did this and I took your sword and your not getting it back." Safire says.

Vio is frightened, "All I remember is Ganon stabbing me! I don't remember what happened before!"

"That was a dream." Safire says.

"This is proof that it was real!" Vio points to the bloody hole in his arm.

"You did that. Cause you ate candy." Safire explains.

"I don't eat candy! But I'm hungry right now!" Vio says.

"No candy!" Safire says.

"How about a chocolate chip cookie?! I love those!" Vio suggests.

"No sugar!" Safire says.

"Why can't I have a cookie?! I'm starving!" Vio says.

"Because when you had sugar rush you nearly killed your self!" Safire says.

"Why haven't you bandaged my arm? I could easily get an infection and lose my arm!" Vio asks.

"I'm sorry!" Safire starts to cry, "I don't want you to lose your arm!"

"Could you call a doctor for me?" Vio asks.

Safire is still crying, "okay," she pulls out her blue phone.

"Safire, I'm going to be fine! You must not worry about me!" Vio says calmly.

Safire is on the phone with 911, "Hello my Friend Stabed himself with a sword and he might die!"

"Okay, we will send a ambulance to pick him up. He'll probably be in the hospital for awhile if it's that bad." The operator says.

"Vio, Would it be okay if you were in the hospital for a while?" Safire asks.

"As long as I heal I'm fine!" Vio says.

"okay, send the ambulance to Hyrule castle." Safire says into the phone.

"Okay, the vehicle should arrive shortly." The operator tells Safire.

"okay, bye," Safire hangs up the phone, "okay, they're coming, just stay calm."

Vio smiles a little despite the pain, "I've always been the calm one."

"Calm? You were not calm last night!" Safire says.

"Well I'm calm now!" Vio says still smiling.

Outside a carriage, drawn by two white horses with red crosses painted on, stops at the door.

"Oh sweet! They're here, bye Vio." Safire says.

"Okay young man!" one of the guys picks Vio up and carries him away.

Safire waves.

Vio waves.

"I hope Vio will be alright..." Safire says.

"He'll be fine, knowing him he'll heal faster than expected!" Red says.

Safire hugs Red, "Thank you."

Red smiles.

Safire is blushing, "I like you do you like me?"

"Yeah..." Red smiles while blushing.

"Yay!" Safire hugs Red tighter.

"Aw, cute!" Link snaps a picture.

Safire is blushing and lets go of Red, "How long were you here?" She asks.

Link hands her the picture and runs off.

"He didn't need to run off... Am I that scary?" Safire looks at the picture, "Here Red you can have it." Safire offers.

"Thanks!" Red puts the picture in a photo album.

"Your Welcome!" Safire smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm gonna make some soup!" Red says.

"Can I have some?" Safire asks.

"I'll make three pots full and share some with other people!" Red says.

Vaati appears, "I'm back, did something exciting happen while I was gone?!"

"Hi!" Safire says.

"Hi Safire! How is you and Red goin'?" Vaati asks.

"How did you know?" Safire asks.

"Jus' a guess!" Vaati smiles innocently.

"Creepy..." Safire says.

"'m magical..." Vaati says.

"So you use your magic to know other people's feelings?" Safire asks.

"Nah, I have better thinks to do, like going some where busy and blowing the line of people away! It's fun!" Vaati says.

"That's not very nice though..." Safire says.

"I don't give a s word! Be glad I didn't actually say the word!" Vaati says.

"That hurts my feelings..." Safire says.

"Well, I'll be getting out of here now!" Vaati disappears.

"Jerk..." Safire mutters.

"Well, at least he didn't kidnap Zelda this time!" Red says.

"He kidnapped Zelda?!" Safire asks.

"Yeah, he did it before and locked her in the palace of winds!" Red says.

"That's not right..." Safire says.

"To make it worse he wanted to force her to marry him! Poor Zelda!" Red says.

"What's wrong with him?!" Safire asks.

"He's evil!" Red says.

"Ohh..." Safire says.

"And, he wants to take over Hyrule." Red says.

"That's not Right!" Safire says.

"The person I choose to marry will become royal because I am a princess." Zelda says.

"Is it Link?" Safire asks.

"I haven't decided who to marry yet, I still have time, I'm only 10..." Zelda says.

"Wow! I'm older than you." Safire says.

"Yeah, I have about two more years before I am officially old enough to marry." Zelda says.

"12?" Safire asks.

"Yes, that's what my mother told me before she disappeared." Zelda says.

"I'm sorry..." Safire says.

"It's okay, at least I can handle myself and my dad is around sometimes." Zelda says.

"Um Let's change the subject, I like To Read At times." Safire says.

"Do you read legends? I know Vio does!" Zelda asks.

"No, I read good novels." Safire says.

"Which ones? Are they in Hylian?" Zelda asks.

"Um I dunno? My friend gave them to me." Safire says.

"That's cool." Zelda says.

"They are about this guy who has to destroy a evil ring in a mountain." Safire explains.

"Oh, I've read a legend about the Hero of Time." Zelda says.

"oh I did read one legend about him and the hero of the winds." Safire replies.

"Books are cool," Zelda says.

"It depends on what books you're reading." Safire says.

"Yeah, that's true." Zelda says.

Safire laughs. Red is stirring the soup and adding ingredients.

"What kind of soup is it?" Safire asks.

"Chicken and dumplings, Beef stew, and Clam chowder." Red points to each pot while mentioning the names.

"mmm Yummy!" Safire says.

"I'm a good cook!" Red says.

"Yeah you are!" Safire agrees.

"The soup should be done soon." Red says.

"Yay!" Safire says.

Red stirs all the soup. Safire watches Red.

"I'm going to add one last ingredient to the clam chowder!" Red says.

"What Ingredient?" Safire asks.

"It'll be a secret!" Red says.

"Okay, if it's a secret I'll close my eyes." Safire closes her eyes.

Red secretly adds a secret ingredient to the chowder.

Safire, eyes still closed, "Are you done yet?"

"Yep! I added the ingredient!" Red says.

Safire opens her eyes, "Cool!"

"Would you like some soup?" Red asks.

"Yes Please!" Safire says.

Red pours soup into three different bowls. Safire stares at the soup.

"Did I cook something wrong?!" Red asks.

"No! I'm just hungry! I can't help it! I'm sorry!" Safire apologizes.

"Which soup do you want?" Red asks.

"Beef Stew." Safire replies.

Red cheerfully hands her the bowl of beef stew.

Safire grabs a spoon and eats some of the soup, "This is delicious!"

"Thanks!" Red says.

"No, thank You! This is the best soup ever!" Safire says.

"You're welcome!" Red says.

Safire finishes her soup, "Yummy!"

"The others should be here too to eat my soup!" Red says.

"Can I have some more please?" Safire asks.

"Sure!" Red says as he gives her more soup.

"Yay!" Safire starts to eat the soup. "Thanks!"

Red runs over to grab the dinner bell. Safire eats the soup happily.

Blue and Link come down the stairs pushing each other.

"Don't Push. You'll both get your soup." Safire tells them.

"Nah, we was just fighting over who is more mature!" Blue says.

Safire giggles then says, "You do know It's not mature to fight, besides the maturest would Be Vio. The second maturest would Be Red."

"I said I'm going to be the first to be allowed to drink Chateau Romani, because you aren't a real man until you can handle drinking a whole bottle!" Blue says.

"That's not smart! You'll get drunk and throw up everywhere!" Red says.

Safire giggles then says, "Yeah Red's Right you don't wanna get Drunk."

Blue raises one eye brow questioningly then says, "Well I guess that's true, but I'm not a man until I do! I just want to prove myself!

Link: Yeah, Blue's right! I wanna be a man too!

Safire finishes her soup, "Well I'll Be right back Bye!" Safire leaves and goes to a music shop and Gets Six Ocarinas wraps them. then comes back to the castle.

"I'm Back! And I got Presents!" Safire calls out.

"I love presents! Can I have a present? Please?" Red asks.

"I got every Link Presents." Safire holds out a gift with red wrapping paper.

"Thank you!" Red hugs Safire.

Safire hugs Red back, "Open your gift!" She says excitedly.

Red excitedly unwraps his ocarina, "Yay! I love ocarinas!" He says.

Safire puts her's and Vio's gifts on the counter, then she asks, "Red, where's Blue and Link?"

Red hands you a note, "I think they left..."

"Oh that means I can't give them there's" she reads note then grabs her gift and opens it to reveal a pink ocarina with a small heart on it.

Red reads the note himself, "They won't be back for awhile... They went to the milk bar across town from here." Red says.

Safire yells, "Are you kidding me?!" She calms down, "I'm sorry! But Red, when they come back their gonna be acting very odd..."

"I...I see," Red starts to cry.

"Red please don't cry they'll be fine." Safire hugs Red, she is also worried.

"I feel so lonely now! Vio's gone and so is Blue and Link!" Red cries.

"Vio's not gone Red he's at the hospital... And Blue and Link will be back..." Safire tries to comfort Red.

"But they aren't here right now!" Red sniffles.

"I am here Red..." Safire says.

Red cries all over her. Safire starts to cry.

Shadow comes back, "Hey! I'm back! Did I miss something?! Is this a bad moment?!"

"I got you a gift and we need your help..." Safire says.

"Hm? Are you talking about the foolish boys that are heading to the milk bar?" Shadow asks, he takes out a bottle of some sort to take a sip.

"Did they get drunk?" Safire asks.

Shadow puts the bottle away, "They haven't arrived yet, I saw them on my way back here, they're traveling down a very common path."

"What's that bottle? And Your gift is on the counter." Safire says.

"The bottle? Just some tasty drink...I'm glad you aren't screaming anymore," he picks up the present, "So you were thinking about me while I was gone?" he opens the package. "Cool! Thanks!" Shadow thanks Safire.

"Your welcome I got everybody one even me" Safire pulls out her ocarina.

"Maybe we could play ocarina together. That might sound cool." Shadow says, he plays the ballad of twilight.

"Red do you still feel lonesome?" Safire asks.

"Nope! I have two others now!" Red says.

"Yay! Yeah let's all play ocarina!" Safire says.

"Naturally, most Links like to play the ocarina." Shadow says.

"My friend taught me how but I never had my own" Safire starts to play the song that plays in majora's mask when you have the breman's mask on and you march.

Red carefully listens in.

"This song is a song that makes young animals think your there leader but you need a special mask for it to make them follow you." Safire tells Red.

"Ooh! If you had the mask we could have a baby animal parade with lil' duckies!" Red says.

"I wish I did, the guy with the mask was insane though... I learned the song from him with my friend's Ocarina then he went crazy and chased me. And I ran off..." Safire tells Red.

Shadow takes another sip from his bottle, "So, when do you think the two fools will be back?"

"Are you drinking bad stuff?" Safire asks.

"Nah, 'm not drinking bad stuff!" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Forgive me for asking." Safire says sarcastically.

"Excuse me one second!" Shadow gets up and hurries to the bathroom.

"Hi Red!" Safire says.

"What's up with him?" Red asks.

"He has to use the potty!" Safire says.

"'cause he drank to much!" Red is laughing.

Safire giggles, "Yeah probably!"

Shadow walks back over in a sort of staggering motion, only noticeable if you watch carefully enough.

"Okay, I'm back...sorry for the little interruption!" Shadow apologizes.

"Umm it's ok?" Safire says.

"What's wrong? You seem as though you question me." Shadow says.

"Nothing!" Safire says.

Shadow shrugs his shoulders and reaches for another sip.

"Are you drinking?" Safire asks.

"No..." Shadow says.

"Don't lie to me." Safire commands.

"Aw, Safire! I'm not drinking! If I was wouldn't it be easy to tell?" Shadow asks.

"Are you sick?" Safire asks.

"No...I feel fine...maybe a little sad for who knows what reason, but I'm fine..." Shadow says.

"aww you feel sad..." Safire hugs Shadow, "Better?" She asks.

Shadow bursts out crying, "I admit! It was just one squirrel! It hurt me really badly, but I was too embarrassed to get help!"

"aww Don't feel bad I once got attacked by a little puppy, lets get you to the hospital..." Safire says.

Shadow is crying really hard, "No! I can't leave the castle! Everyone would laugh at me and say that I got r*** by a squirrel! But I didn't!"

Safire yells, "Dude! Watch your language I'm older than you yet even I don't say that..." she calms down, "I'm sorry wait I know what to do!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I'm useless now!" Shadow yells.

"Is he drunk?" Red asks.

"Yes..." Safire says.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just extremely sad!" Shadow cries.

"Can I see your bottle?" Safire asks.

Shadow starts hiccuping, "No! I paid 200 rupees for it and it's content! *Hiccup*"

"How do I handle drunk people?" Safire asks.

Shadow hiccups more, "Hiccup* Oh! I'm gonna puke!" he barfs on the ground. "*Hiccup* "

"Gross!" Safire says.

"*Hiccup* I...I have to...to get out...out of here! *Hiccup*" Shadow stands up and tries to walk away and falls down with his face in the floor.

"No go lay down!" Safire helps Shadow up.

"*Hiccup* So dizzy!" Shadow's eyes are rolled up and his noes is bleeding from impact against the floor. Shadow screams in pain.

"Red call 911 on my phone please!" Safire commands.

"Is he going to be alright?!" Red asks as he calls 911.

"Yes he decided to get drunk and he's barfing!" Safire says while trying to hold Shadow up.

Shadow's body jerks every time he hiccups. Red is on the phone.

"Shadow Can you please give me your bottle?!" Safire asks.

"*Hiccup* y...yeah." Shadow trembles as he cries.

"Okay, give it here..." Safire commands.

Shadow reached into his bag and pulls out a bottle with a purple label, he barfs again.

"Aww gross!" Safire grabs the bottle, "Dude! You're only ten! Red is the ambulance here yet?"

"*Hiccup* Noooo! Don't let them take me away! I've been good! *Hiccup* 'M thirsty!" Shadow complains.

"Yep! They're here!" Red announces.

"No Bottle!" Safire tells Shadow.

A guy runs in with a stretcher.

"*Hiccup* Ahhhh! I don't want to go back!" Shadow curls into a ball.

"Please Shadow, they aren't gonna hurt you." Safire says.

"*Hiccup* They're taking me to the nut house again!" Shadow cries.

"Again? We aren't even taking you there! Can you uncurl for me?" The guy with the stretcher asks.

Shadow stays curled up.

"Shadow Uncurl Please!" Safire commands.

"*Hiccup* I don't want to! Leave me alone!" Shadow cries.

"I'll give you back your bottle." Safire says.

Shadow uncurls, "*Hiccup* Really?!"

"Quick! Grab him!" Safire commands.

The man with the stretcher grabs Shadow and ties him to the stretcher.

"Hey! *Hiccup* That wasn't nice! I want another sip!" Shadow screams.

"I'm Not that dumb I'm sorry it had to be done..." Safire says.

Shadow struggles to get off.

"I'm sorry..." Safire says.

The guy lifts the stretcher and puts it in the carriage.

"Oh no..." Safire says.

Sep "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh!" Shadow screams.

"This is terrible..." Safire says.

Red holds up the bottle, "There's still some left in here."

"Don't drink it!" Safire warns Red.

"I wouldn't I'm just making observations! Maybe we should check the label?" Red says.

"I already know what it is... I got terrible news..." Safire says.

"What is it?!" Red asks.

"Blue and Link are gonna come back Like Shadow...Drunk" Safire says.

"No! Maybe we can reach them before they reach town!" Red says.

"Let's go!" She grabs Red's hand.

"The milk bar is all the way in town, the quickest way is on Epona!" Red says.

"Epona?" Safire asks.

"Link's horse. " Red says. He snatches some whistling grass.

"Horse!" Safire echoes terrified.

"She's very friendly! She wouldn't hurt anyone!" Red says.

"Okay if you Promise and you Ride in front okay?" Safire says.

"Okay!" Red says, he blows into the grass producing Epona's song.

"That's pretty!" Safire says.

Epona arrives quickly to carry them.

Safire stares at Epona, "She's big..."

"Yep!" Red hops onto Epona's back, "You coming?"

"Of course." Safire says, then she hops on Epona's back behind Red.

"Hold on tight! We have some Links to save!" Red makes Epona gallop.

Safire holds onto Red tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Safire and Red pull up to the village before dark.

"Do you think they got here already?" Red asks.

"They might have... Let's hope not!" Safire says.

"Look out for signs of those two!" Red says.

Safire dismounts Epona then says, "Hey Boot Prints!"

"Really? Let's follow them!" Red says.

Safire follows the boot prints. The boot prints stop at the two boys resting in the middle of town, most likely waiting for the milk bar to open.

"Guys? Are you Drunk?" Safire asks.

"Ahhhh! How did you get here?!" Blue screams.

"Epona!" Safire says.

"You took my horse! Why? Just to see us laying around waiting for the milk bar to open back up?" Link asks.

"Because Shadow came to the castle drunk and he was terrible so we came to save you." Safire says.

"That brat! He was the one who took the last bottle! They are restocking now! He said," In a mimicking voice, "you guys aren't mature enough for this drink! I've already drank it before so I should have the last bottle!" Blue shouts.

"He's Right..." Safire says.

"No he ain't! We'd asked for a sip and he refused! Drank it in front of us! Then he ran off!" Link says.

"Come on let's go!" Safire says.

"No! I wanna stick around until it reopens! I've saved my money up for this day!" Blue argues.

Safire drops to her knees in a begging fashion, "Please Please Please don't Drink Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"If Shadow had the last bottle, who had the other bottles?!" Red asks.

"I dunno? I stink at math." Safire says.

Vaati appears, "*Hiccuping* Hey! Where did Shadow go! He took my last bottle!"

"I dunno?" Safire says.

Vaati tosses an empty jar to the ground shattering the pieces everywhere.

"Littering is not good!" Safire says.

"*Hiccup* I'm mad! Ever sense he was little he has stolen my Chateau Romani!" Vaati yells.

"Okay?" Safire says.

"*Hiccup* What do you mean so?! He's not mature enough for it!" Vaati yells.

"Go home Vaati!" Safire yells.

"*Hiccup* But, you were actually listening to my complaint!" Vaati turns around and throws up.

"Now Vaati!" Safire yells.

Vaati spins around and falls face first into a puddle of vomit.

Safire grabs her phone and calls 911.

"911 what's your emergency?!" The operator asks.

"This dude is drunk and he just fell on the ground in a pool of vomit." Safire tells them.

"Tell me your location." The operator says.

"The bar in town." Safire says.

"Okay, the police should arrive soon." The operator says.

Safire hangs up her phone, "Okay, they're on their way!"

A police car pulls up.

"Is this the drunk guy?" The police officer asks and points to Vaati.

"Yep." Safire says.

"Okay, we have to arrest him, public intoxication is a crime!" The police officer tells Safire.

"Okay." Safire responds.

"Do you know anything about this guy, we need his name so we can look at his records." The police officer asks Safire.

"Nope." Safire says.

"You sure you don't know his name?" The police officer asks, he bends over to look for an ID card.

"Positive." Safire replies.

"I guess we have to call him Joe until someone figures out his name. I'll be taking him now." The police officer leans over and grabs Vaati.

"Okay." Safire says.

The police's cell phone rings, "Hello? Oh really?! That's fantastic! I'll be right there to pick up the money. Thank you!" the officer hangs up the phone. "I won the lottery!" He drops Vaati onto the ground really hard and climbs back into the car, speeding away with the sirens on. "WOOOOHOOOO!"

"Great!" Safire says.

Vaati wakes up, "Ow! My head hurts! " His forehead was scraped up and bruised from the impact against the ground.

"Go home!" Safire yells.

Vaati looks around, "How did I get way out here?! I don't remember traveling!"

"you were drunk!" Safire yells.

"Darn it! I couldn't control myself!" Vaati starts crying from the headache.

"Go home and go to sleep." Safire says.

"I feel like I'd been dropped on the head!" Vaati takes his hat off to wipe his head.

"Should I call the hospital?" Safire asks.

"Wait, why'd I take my hat off?! Won't I lose my magic?!" Vaati slowly transforms into a Picori.

"Aww, he's so small!" Safire squeals.

"Agh!" Vaati hides behind the hat.

"Aww so small!" Safire grabs the hat.

"Give me the hat back! I feel pathetic like this!" Vaati cried out.

"No you're adorable like this!" Safire says.

"I don't want to look like this!" Vaati bursts out crying.

"Please don't cry..." Safire sets the hat on ground.

Vaati sniffles, "I don't like looking like this because I feel less powerful without my cap!"

Safire takes the hat and puts it next to takes the hat and looks up at her with big watery eyes.

"Thank you!" Vaati sniffles.

"Your welcome." Safire says.

Vaati puts the hat back on and transforms into his wind mage form. "And my head still hurts!"

"You were very adorable as a Picori." Safire says.

"Evil isn't supposed to be cute...why does my head still hurt?!" Vaati complains.

"You're evil?!" Safire asks.

"I'm supposed to be. This cap allows me that power." Vaati says.

Safire tried to grab Vaati's hat.

Vaati tried to run away, but falls on his face again. "Ouch! Why did I do that?!" Vaati says.

"Because," Safire grabs the hat, "You're not evil anymore!"

"I wanna be evil!" Vaati transforms back into a Picori again. "I want the power! The evil feels good!"

"What's it feel like?" Safire asks.

"It's comforting. It makes me feel as though I'm actually important! And, I get a laugh out of seeing people's plans messed up because of me! Being evil is a lot of fun! I admire greed!" Vaati says.

Safire smirks then says, "Okay then" she puts the hat on.

"What?! You going to just wear a rare object like that?! You know there is only one Minish Cap. I want my cap back! I want my evil power back!" Vaati complains.

"This feels epic!" Safire says.

"Do you feel the dark power?" Vaati asks.

"Yes! It feels great!" Safire says.

"Safire! He's trying to trick you into being evil!" Red cries.

"Doesn't it make you just want to smack Red really hard?" Vaati asks.

"Yeah kinda..." Safire says. Inside her a war rages, love vs evil.

Vaati laughs evilly, "Why don't you smack him then?! I always smack people! Feel the evil, love the evil, be the evil!"

"N-no I can't smack him..." Safire says.

"Come on, one smack! Just one time!" Vaati says watching her with small red eyes.

"I can! N-no I won't... Yes no I love him! I can I am evil! No get the hat off!" Safire screams.

"Sorry I'm too small to reach your hat! See, even if you take my cap from me. My evil is still inside the cap! I still am evil, just not scary!" Vaati says.

Safire bows her head making the hat fall, "That was terrible!"

Vaati grabs the hat and puts it back on his head.

"There, much better!" Vaati says satisfactory.

"Safire! Would you really have slapped me?!" Red asks.

"Of course not!" Safire hugs Red.

Red hugs her back.

"My head still hurts...do you think I'm evil now?!" Vaati asks.

"No I think that hat is evil." Safire says.

"The hat wasn't evil. I casted a spell on it to keep some of my evil inside it!" Vaati laughs evilly then holds his head.

Safire lets go of Red.

"Were you once good Vaati?" Safire asks.

"No, I have always admired the dark desires of Hylian's. It's so fascinating, you see, the stronger person always wins! I am the stronger person!" Vaati says.

Safire giggles, "Yeah Stronger."

"You know, if my head wasn't bleeding I'd have you blown away!" Vaati says.

"Yeah it's a good thing it is." Safire says.

"How would you like it if you woke up and your head was bleeding?! I could make that happen, but I'm not supposed to hurt girls!" Vaati says.

"Well I'm not gonna ever do that because I don't drink!" Safire says.

"This sucks you know, I gotta stop bleeding!" Vaati yells.

He is still holding his head, blood running down his hands.

"Again would you like me to call an ambulance?!" Safire asks.

"Yes! As long as long as they don't stab me because 'm evil!" Vaati says.

Safire does a face palm.

"Vaati they aren't gonna hurt you just cuz your evil!" She gets her phone out.

"Okay..." Vaati wipes his hand against his bloody face.

Safire calls 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asks.

"This guy needs help!" Safire says.

"Okay, what is your location? What condition is the guy in?" The operator asks.

"In front of the bar and his head is bleeding bad." Safire tells them.

"Okay, we're sending an ambulance." The operator says.

"Okay, thanks, bye" Safire hangs up, "there sending an ambulance." She informs Vaati.

Vaati is hiding under his cape.

"Are you scared?" Safire asks.

"No, but if they know who I am they'll refuse to take me and then tell Red to stab me!" Vaati cries.

"That's why I told them a guy not Vaati the Evil Wind Sage.

Vaati raises an eyebrow at her mistake, but ignores it.

"They probably still know what I look like!" Vaati cries.

"Then it's makeover Time!" Safire gets in her small purse and grabs make up and a hair brush.

"Agh! No!" Vaati screams.

"Vaati stay still." Safire commands.

"Girl! Don't touch me!" Vaati hides under his cape.

"I'm gonna make you look pretty!" Safire says.

"I don't want to look pretty! I'm a guy! Not a girl!" Vaati holds his cape down.

"Well you need a disguise!" Safire says.

"But you already told them that I am a guy!" Vaati whines.

"The ambulance is coming..." Red says.

Safire panics and puts makeup on Vaati, "there!" She puts his hair in a braid, then she grabs his cape and wraps it around him like a dress, "okay, that should work!" Safire smiles, "let me hear your girl voice!"

"No! I feel dumb!" Vaati screams.

"Vaati now!" Safire yells.

"Agh!" Vaati disappears.

Safire giggles, "Red pretend your hurt."

Red reluctantly smears some blood on his face. The ambulance pulls up.

"Is this the man you're talking about? Looks a lot like the purple one we took earlier!" The guy commented.

"Yes..." Safire says.

"Okay!" The guy puts Red on a stretcher and takes him away.

"Bye Red," Safire waves, "That's three people today..."

"Well, what are you going to do?! You sent Red away for no reason!" Link says.

"I don't know, I panicked..." Safire says feeling guilty.

"And on top of that, Vaati is running around somewhere dressed as a girl!" Link says.

Safire doesn't answer because she feels guilty.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat at the nearest stand." Link says.

"Yeah..." Safire says.

"I'm coming with you! I could use some food." Blue says.

"Yeah you can come." Safire says.

"What do you like, there's a sandwich stand and a sushi stand nearby." Link says.

"I'm not hungry I'm just coming with you." Safire says.

"Okay, I'm getting sushi. How about you Blue?" Link asks.

"I'll get the same." Blue says.

"Come on." Link leads them to the sushi stand.

"I am leaving!" Safire leaves and runs off to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I see Red?" Safire asks when she enters the room.

"Red? He hasn't arrived yet, but he should be in soon." The desk lady says.

"I'll wait..." Safire sits down in a chair.

"Would you like some desk candy while you wait?" The lady asks.

"Ooh yes please!" Safire gets up and goes to the desk.

"Which do you prefer, mini chocolates or peppermints?" The lady asks.

"Mini chocolate please!" Safire says.

"Here you go!" the lady hands her a couple mini chocolates.

"Thank you!" Safire eats one, "Mmm yummy!"

"You can go ahead to the room he'll be staying in." The lady hands her the room number writen on a peice of paper.

"Thanks," Safire goes into room 56 and waits.

A guy rolls Red into the room, even though Red's head wasn't really bleeding the guy had wrapped Red's head in bandages.

"Red!" Safire says.

"Hello Safire!" Red says.

"Hi Red!" Safire says.

"I bet they will keep me in here with my head bandaged up for no reason. They're too stupid to realize that I'm not bleeding." Red says.

"I'm sorry Red! I'll tell them it was a prank ok?!" Safire says.

"No! You could get fined for that!" Red says.

Safire laughs, "Oh Red they can't fine me I'm 13!"

"They'll fine someone. If they didn't give out fines this hospital would be chock full of people." Red says.

"Then I'll pay it I'm gonna go tell them..." Safire says.

"I'll get in trouble for faking it!" Red says.

"I'll take the blame Red." Safire says.

"Okay..." Red says.

Safire goes to the desk lady makes a innocent face, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" The lady asks.

Safire talks really fast, "I was playing a prank and I called the ambulance and they came and I panicked and splattered Blood on my friend." Safire cries, "I Am so sorry! I didn't think they'd come!"

"You splattered blood on your friend, who was bleeding if it wasn't Red's blood? We need to get the person who is bleeding in!" The lady says.

"It was pig blood... We stopped some people from beating a pig with glass but there was blood every where poor pig..." Safire says.

"Oh? We should clean him up then. Can't go around with blood on your face." The lady says.

"You're not gonna fine me?" Safire asks.

"Naw, couldn't do that!" the lady looks at her computer and laughs.

"Thank you!" Safire says.

"Ah, but would you look at something for me?" The lady turns the computer to show a news article. The title was, 'Ugly bleeding lady found laying on a restaurant table'

Safire looks at the computer, "Oh my gosh what happened to her?!"

"They don't know. They're sending police out looking for witnesses. That's one ugly lady! Yep, almost looks like a man even!" The lady says.

"What?! A man?!" Safire asks.

"It kinda look like one!" The lady says.

"I bet she's a girl, a unlucky girl that is innocent." Safire says.

"Does anyone here know what has happened to this lady?" A police office holds up the picture.

"Maybe she was drunk?" Safire suggests.

"Do you have information for me young girl?" The police officer asks.

"Maybe the lady was drunk?" Safire says.

"If the lady still is drunk we'll give her a fine for public intoxication, but we should still put her in the hospital first." The police officer says.

"Just a fine?" Safire asks.

"Yes, because she is hurt, that's enough punishment." The officer says.

"What if she's a wanted criminal?" Safire asks.

"If she's wanted we will first treat her then send her off to do her time." The officer says.

"I don't think she's wanted." Safire says.

"Okay, we'd never know unless we checked her records. Do you know the name?" The officer asks.

"No I never seen her." Safire says.

"Okay, thanks for the help! Oh and by the way, did you hear that Bob won the lottery?!" The officer asks.

"Yes I have!" Safire smiles, "Tell him I said congratulations!"

"Okay, whatcha think he's gonna do with all that money?" The officer asks.

"Buy candy! Well that's what I'd do." Safire says.

"Maybe he'll finally buy me a doughnut!" the officer dances happily.

Safire eats more desk candy from her pocket.

"Want some candy?" Safire offers.

"Sure! That might be good." The officer says.

She hands some of the candy to the officer, "Here you go!"

"Thank you, now, I better chatch up with Bob before he spends all his money!" The officer says.

"Bye bye!" Safire waves.

"Good luck!" the officer frolics out the door.

"Does Red have the blood off his face?" Safire asks the desk lady.

"Yes, the nurse just washed it off. You can take Red if you'd like." The lady responds.

Safire goes back into room 56. "Red? Are you mad at me?" Safire asks.

"Nope!" Red says.

"Oh thank goodness!" she hugs Red, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, what did they do to Shadow?" Red asks.

"Let's go visit him!" Safire says.

"Okay, but I don't know what floor or room he's in." Red says.

"Let's ask the desk lady and let's visit Vio as well." Safire says as she goes to the desk lady, "Excuse me can we Visit Shadow please?"

"Shadow? The drunken ten year old? He's on the sixth floor in room 657." The lady says.

"Okay, is he still drunk?" Safire asks.

"He's calming down a bit, but to be on the safe side we're keeping him on the 6th floor, you won't want to see him when he's having his hangover." The lady says.

"What's a hangover?" Safire asks.

"It's basically like the after shock of an Earthquake. It's unpredictable and could come at anytime after the intoxication wares out and it could be worse than being drunk in the first place. It includes stomach aches and dizzyness. Be very careful around him incase he starts up." The lady warns.

"Don't worry we will!" Safire says.

"Okay, keep the light off and the curtains closed, he has been bugging the nurses about it ever since he arrived." The lady says.

"Don't worry we will" Safire says.

She takes Red's hand and goes to the sixth Room 657.

"We're here!" Safire says.

"Who goes there?!" Shadow asks from behind the door.

"Safire, And Red." Safire replies.

"Do you know the secret password? Here's a hint, it's 4 words long!" Shadow says.

"What password? Is it dark?" Safire asks.

"Nope! Try again!" Shadow says laughing.

"Hmm can I have another hint?" Safire asks.

"It's something I enjoy!" Shadow says still laughing.

"Umm hate?" Safire guesses.

"Silly! What's with these one word answers?! I said it was four words long!" Shadow says.

"Ohh four words that's easy! Um Link, Blue, Red, Vio?" Safire guesses.

"No...I'm thirsty!" Shadow says.

"I'm thirsty is two words... Are you still mad at me?" Safire asks.

"Yes! I wanna get out of here! I need more Chateau Romani!" Shadow cries.

"Well we came to visit but you're still drunk... Bye!" Safire says.

"Please come in! It's lonely in here!" Shadow whines.

"Okay, but only for a little bit," Safire opens the door, "Hi."

Shadow's bluish red eyes glow in the darkness of the room.

"Finally a visitor! It fells as though it has been years since I saw a real person!" Shadow says.

Safire frowns, "Why are you still mad at me because I tricked you?"

"Yes, I thought you'd actually be nice and give me my milk back, but no! You sent me to the crazy people level of the hospital!" Shadow says.

"I'm sorry..." Safire apologizes.

"They chained me to the bed so I wouldn't escape. I threatened to break free and leave, but they just had extra security put on! Then finally, some desided to visit me, when I feel as though 'm in a jail! I can't get out of bed! They won't let me! I don't have privacy either and they threatened to actually lock me up for drinking under the age requirement! I could of got away with it! I could've!" Shadow cries and tries to make her feel sorry for him, "They called me crazy!"

"I'm sorry okay Shadow. I really am... I'm sorry! This is all my fault." Safire apologizes.

"It's not all your fault, it's the purple bottle's tasty fault! It tasted good!" Shadow says.

"Good well I'm sorry this happened to you." Safire says.

"I wanna be free, but I might as well take the punishment." Shadow says.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Safire says.

"Yeah, as if taking a dump in front of 100 police officers isn't bad!" Shadow says sarcastically.

"I don't see how that's great?" Safire says confused.

"I was being sarcastic." Shadow says.

"Ohh..." Safire says.

"Why is life so difficult? It seems something is always wrong." Shadow says.

"I am leaving you're bumming me out..." Safire says.

"I'm so lonely! Please stay! I'll be good!" Shadow begs.

"For a minute or two." Safire says.

"Thank you! You don't think I'm crazy do you?" Shadow asks.

"No I think you're Drunk!" Safire says.

"I'm not drunk any more, you would know if I was right? Step over here." Shadow says.

"Um No thank you." Safire says.

"Why not? Are you scared of me?" Shadow asks.

"Uh no." Safire says.

"Come here!" Shadow commands.

"Um okay," Safire goes into the room.

"Okay, so you see the paper clip on the far table? Could you unlock me?" Shadow asks.

"I don't think I'm suppose to." Safire says.

"Aw man, I'll never escape. I guess I'll be here for a long time." Shadow tries to break out of the chains.

"Okay I will!" Safire grabs the paper clip and unlocks the chains.

"Yes! They tought they could hold this Shadow down!" Shadow stands on the bed.

"Okay how are you gonna get out?" Safire asks.

"Like this!" Shadow smashes open the window.

"I'm gonna get in so much trouble..." Safire says.

"They'll be fine! They can just replace the window!" Shadow steps into the window sill.

"Okay?" Safire says.

"Good bye!" Shadow leaps out the window.

"Bye!" Safire says.

"You know, if he messes up and lands wrong you'll be in trouble. That was 6 floors to drop." Red says.

"Oh no I forgot!" Safire runs to the window, "Shadow?!

There was no response.

"Oh my gosh, he's dead this is all my fault!" Safire starts to cry.

"Wahoo! Freedom!" Shadow calls out joyfully, then he barfs.

Safire is annoyed then she laughs, "I'm just glad he's okay!"

"Did he just puke on the flowers?!" Red asks.

Safire giggles, "Yes."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! What a shame!" Red says.

Safire giggles, "You're so cute and funny!"

Red giggles.

"I feel good! No wait! I take that back!" Shadow cries out.

"Can you get up?!" Safire asks.

"If I wanted to I could." Shadow says.

"Get up run away from here!" Safire yells annoyedly.

Red laughs.

"Okay!" Shadow walks a short distance, "Hello Mr. Security guard! 'M feelin' happy! Bye-bye!" Shadow runs from the security guard.

Safire Let's go Visit Vio!

"That was stupid! Why would Shadow be crazy enough to try to talk to a security guard?! Yes, let's go see Vio!" Red says.

Safire grabs Red's hand and goes to the desk, "Escuse me can we visit Vio?"

"Yes, his arm is bandaged and should heal soon. The room number is 99 in case we have to move him to the next floor." The lady says.

"Let's go!" Safire goes to the door of room 99 and knocks. "Vio?"

"Yes?" Vio asks.

"Me and Red are visiting you. Can we come in?" Safire asks.

"Sure, come in." Vio says.

Safire comes in, "Hi!"

"So, quick question. Did Shadow just fall from the 6th floor?" Vio asks.

"Wow are you psychic?!" Safire asks.

"Not really, I just thought I heard his voice." Vio says.

"Oh you probably did because he decided to jump out the window." Safire says.

"The guards are about to bring him back in." Vio says.

"Oh no!" Safire says.

Two guards walk by the door carrying a struggling Shadow Link with them.

"Let me go! I don't need to be here anymore!" Shadow cries out.

Sep 25Charlee: Hey Let him go! Safire runs out door, "Look he doesn't wanna be here! So can you please let him go?"

"He either stays here in bed until he's completely better or is tossed in jail for drinking under the age requirement." The guard says.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You can't send him to jail he's ten I'm older than him!" Safire says.

"Doesn't matter, we know he's ten. That's why he broke the rule! He shouldn't of even been able to get his hands on the bottle." The guard says.

"If he promises to never drink again can you let him go?" Safire asks.

"I don't think I'm aloud to do that, he'll just run off and drink again!" The guard says.

"He won't he learned his lesson." Safire says.

Shadow standing across the hallway, the top half of his tunic ripped off. "So long sucker! You can't keep this Shadow down!" Shadow taunts.

The guard looks down to see that he's only holding Shadow's white shirt, the top half of a black tunic, and silver chain metal armor portion.

"Run Shadow! Run!" Safire yells.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Shadow screams while running.

the guard drops Shadow's top clothing and chases after him.

Safire hoping to distract guard, "Hi! I just Drank Alot of funny tasting water. Wow the room's like a Tornado!" Safire starts spinning.

The guard comes charging back towards her. Safire runs from guard dizzily.

"I'll get you! We can't just let drunk people run around!" the guard tries to catch her.

Safire quickly regrets pretending to be drunk and runs.

the guard tries to speed up to pull her down.

Safire runs faster.

"Gotta call back up! This one won't drop!" The guard gasps breathing hard.

Safire stops, "No don't do That! I was Only pretending to be drunk."

The guard crashes into her because he was still running.

"Ouch! Now look what you made me do!" The guard says.

Safire helps the guard up, "Well, That was a nice game of tag."

"You know, I still need to find that boy. He doesn't have a shirt on!" The guard warns her.

Safire looks at the guard, "How about I look for him and have him put his shirt on? Then can you let him go?"

"He still needs to be somewhere that won't threaten his safety or someone else's. The only safe places are the hospital and the jail." The guard says.

Safire sighs, "What if he's not drunk anymore?"

"We can't take chances. He could still have a reaction." The guard says.

"Please don't lock him up!" Safire begs.

"We must!" the guard says.

Safire whines like a five year old, "But wwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy?"

"We'll settle this later, we must find him first." The guard says.

"Are you threatening me?" Safire asks.

"No, I ment we'll decide what to do with him depending on his condition when we find him." The guard says.

"Oh..." Safire says.

"Come on, where does he usually end up?" The guard asks.

"Asleep on the floor." Safire replies.

"We'll check all the floors in Hyrule!" the guard says.

"Just let him go." Safire says.

The hospital phone rings.

"Hello, this is the hospital how may I help you? Oh okay. Hey Safire, call for you!" The desk lady says.

Safire runs to the phone, "Hello?"

"I found Shadow, he's lieing face down in Hyrule field." The person on the phone tells Safire.

"Who is this?" Safire asks.

"This is Vaati." The person replies.

"Are you drunk?" Safire asks.

"No, but I'm still dressed as an ugly lady and my head is bloody." Vaati says.

"Well take Shadow home! The hospital wants to lock him up!" Safire warns Vaati.

"That's awful! But Shadow doesn't want me to touch him." Vaati says.

"Give him the phone, let me talk to him." Safire says.

"He's not going to lift his face from the ground either." Vaati says.

"Use your magic, just don't hurt him." Safire says.

"'kay. " he blows Shadow over and hands him the phone.

"Shadow?" Safire says.

"What do you want?" Shadow asks.

"You to go with Vaati he's not gonna lock you up." Safire says.

"No, I'm not getting up." Shadow says.

"Please?" Safire says.

"I'd rather stay here. I'm comfortable." Shadow says.

"Now!" Safire commands.

"I can't get up." Shadow says.

"Are you hurt?" Safire asks.

"I might have stepped inside a small pit while I was running." Shadow says.

"May I please speak to Vaati?" Safire asks.

"Yeah." Shadow hands the phone to Vaati.

"Vaati is that you?" Safire asks.

"Yes, what is it?" Vaati asks.

"Shadow hurt himself can you please carry him?" Safire says.

"He's not going to let me touch him." Vaati says.

"Can I talk to him?" Safire asks.

"It doesn't matter what you tell him he isn't going to let me touch him." Vaati says.

"I know just let me talk to him!" Safire says.

"Okay," Vaati hands the phone over.

"What do you want now? I don't feel like talking." Shadow says.

"Shadow! I know you're hurt, me and Vaati are just trying to help you! Let him carry you!"

"I don't want anyone touching me! It's uncomfortable!" Shadow says.

"Please!" Safire begs.

"Fine, I'll try to get up on my own. I don't feel good though." Shadow says.

"Yeah you can do it!" Safire says.

Shadow stands up weakly from the grass he was laying in, "Okay, I'm up." Shadow says.

"Great job! Now let Vaati pick you up and carry you." Safire says.

Shadow falls face first into the grass.

"Vaati, pick him up!" Safire commands.

"He'll kick me really hard, that boy is strong." Vaati complains.

"Vaati!" Safire yells.

"Fine!" Vaati grabs Shadow.

"Let me go! Stop touching me!" Shadow yells.

"Now take him home." Safire says.

"He's trying to escape!" Vaati says. Shadow kicks Vaati in the stomach.

"Stop it Shadow!" Vaati yells.

"Warp him home?!" Safire suggests. Vaati drops the phone and warps with Shadow to the palace of winds(rebuilt). Safire hangs up.

"Hopefully..." Safire says.

"Why did Vaati call?" Red asks.

"He found Shadow so he's taking him home!" Safire says.

"Oh, what's wrong with Shadow, did he really hurt himself or was he playing?" Red asks.

"He hurt himself... " Safire says.

"Does Shadow still have his shirt off?" The front desk lady asks.

"I don't know?" Safire says.

"The police might figure out where he is." The lady says.

"Hopefully not... " Safire says.

"He can't stay hidden forever." The lady says.

"That's true..." Safire says.

"We finally found you!" Blue and Link say at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Blue says. "Found me?" Safire asks.

"You left us earlier when we went to get sushi." Link explains.

"It's not like I ditched you I said bye." Safire says.

"Yeah, but we finally tracked you down. How's Vio?" Link asks.

"He's getting better!" Safire says.

"He shouldn't have eaten that candy! He deserved it!" Blue says.

"Well... I gave him the candy..." Safire says.

"He didn't have to eat it!" Blue argues.

"But candy is good!" Safire says.

"Whatever!" Blue says.

Safire sighs, "Fine I'm sorry..."

"What happened to Shadow? Did he learn his lesson about stealing our drink?" Blue asks.

"Yep!" Safire says.

"Good, because I still say I shoulda had!" Blue shouts, then he says quieter, "I wonder if they restocked yet."

"No!" Safire yells.

"Why not?" Blue asks.

"Because you don't wanna grow up to be like Vaati do you?" Safire asks.

"Ew, I'd never want to end up like that loser!" Blue says.

"What'll happen to Shadow? Will he end up like Vaati too?" Link asks. Safire sighs, "... If he keeps drinking... "

"We've gotta do something!" Red cries, he gets up and runs out the door.

"Wait for me!" Safire runs out the door.

"Don't forget us!" Link grabs Blue and runs out the door.

Safire waits.


	9. Chapter 9

"We've got to help Shadow! But how?!" Red says.

"We'd have to find where he and Vaati lives." Safire says.

"Vio knows how to get there!" Red says.

"Vio's hurt though..." Safire says.

"He could still give us his map." Red says.

"Vio has a map?" Safire asks.

"Yep!" Red says.

"Aww." Safire says.

"I've seen it before, it also has Shadow's autograph!" Red says.

"I don't think that was Shadow's autograph, I think Vio might have taken it." Safire says.

"If you don't believe me then you can ask Vio." Red says.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you." Safire says.

"We still need the map anyways." Red says.

"Let's go get it!" Safire says.

"Okay!" Red says.

Safire turns around and walks. Red walks next to her.

Safire walks back to the hospital, "Were here!"

"Back already?" the desk lady asks.

"Yep, Can we see Vio?" Safire asks.

"Of course!" the lady says.

"Yay, what room number again?" Safire asks.

"Room 99." the lady says.

"Thank you!" Safire grabs Red's hand and runs to room 99, "Were here!" Safire knocks on the door, "Vio?"

"Come in." Vio says.

Safire opens the door, "Hey Vio! Do you have a map to Vaati's house?" Safire asks.

"Yes, actually I do." Vio pulls out a map with black drippy looking ink drawn around the palace of winds and Shadow's name written on the bottom, "Shadow gave me this map." Vio says.

"Oh so you didn't steal it." Safire says.

"I wouldn't dare steal anything from him. He could really do some damage if he felt like it." Vio says.

"Would you steal?" Safire asks.

"Not unless it was a last resort. Otherwise I wouldn't have a reason to do it." Vio says.

"What's Resort mean?" Safire asks.

"Resort means the action of turning to and adopting a strategy or course of action, especially a disagreeable or undesirable one, so as to resolve a difficult situation." Vio says.

"Wow you're smart!" Safire says.

"Thank you, I get it from actually reading books instead of arguing about pointless things." Vio says.

"Arguing?! Really?" Safire asks.

"It's usually because Blue hates me and I love him." Red says.

"Blue doesn't hate you... He just gets the grouchies at times." Safire says.

"I really wish he was better at showing that he cares about me. He's like a big brother to me." Red says looking up at Saffire.

"Aww Red, Blue does love you, he just doesn't want anyone to think he's weak." Safire says.

"I don't think compassion is showing weakness." Red says.

"No it isn't showing weakness. I did not mean to hurt your feelings!" Safire says.

"I'm not upset." Red says.

"Okay, I'm glad," Safire says.

"So you guys are going to the Palace of Winds. There is too many rooms there." Vio says.

"Now I'm nervous..." Safire says.

"Don't worry, it can't be that hard to find Shadow in that place." Vio says.

"Um... Okay." Safire says.

"Also, they're stupid enough to put their most expensive stuff at the front of the palace. After a small destruction the top floors had been weakened and not completely rebuilt. It'll be a safe trip. Good luck. Also I have Shadow's cell number soooooo..." Vio says.

"Well Let's go!" Safire says.

"Okay!" Red says.

Safire takes the map, "Bye Vio," she leaves.

"Bye Safire, I'll be out in a couple days." Vio says.

"Red, what's Vaati's House like?" Safire asks nervously.

"It's very tall and goes all the way to the sky." Red says.

"Heights? It had to be heights!" Safire says.

"There isn't that many windows though, besides the holes punched into the walls in some places. It'll be fine." Red says.

Safire sighs, "Okay good, sorry if I freaked out. I just don't like heights..."

"Wanna go anyways?" Red asks.

"Of course!" Safire says.

"Okay, on to a new adventure!" Red says.

"Yeah!" Safire says.

"Blue and I are ready!" Link says.

"Yeah!" Blue agrees.

"I stink at mapping," Safire says holding out the map.

"I could read it for you." Link says.

"Thanks!" Safire says.

"Okay, according to the map we have to head north west." Link says.

Safire goes north west.

"Since the tower goes into the sky, it shouldn't be hard to find!" Blue says.

Safire looks up, "Oh..." she laughs and continues.

"Too bad Vio had to miss out, oh well, we really don't need his smart input at this moment." Link says.

"I knew I shouldn't have gave him candy..." Safire says.

"I wonder how far we've traveled." Red says.

"I don't know a mile?" Safire says.

"Yeah, we couldn't have been walking that long." Link says.

"But just so you know, the Palace of Winds is in the far north west corner of Hyrule! It can be seen from everywhere! Imagine the people's faces when the top floors broke down!" Blue says.

"The top floor broke down?" Safire asks.

"Yes, Vaati crushed the middle and top of the building so we would be trapped. That was back when we had our first battle at the Palace of Winds. He repaired the building the best he could, but it still has it's weak points." Link says.

"Do you see the building from here? You'd never see the top, the clouds are preventing you from seeing it!" Blue says.

Safire looks up, "Yes I see it."

"I wonder what Shadow's doing..." Red says.

"Me too?" Safire says.

"He's probably out getting another drink!" Blue says.

"I hope not." Safire says.

"It's more likely that he broke into Vaati's drink cellar than him going out and buying one." Link says.

"Drink cellar?!" Safire asks.

"Yeah! That dumb Vaati built a drink cellar and doesn't expect Shadow to get in!" Blue says.

"It's not nice to call people dumb. But that was pretty dumb." Safire says.

"He has no logic!" Blue says.

"Probably cause he's drunk all the time." Safire says.

"It probably messes up his brain, we shouldn't really allow anyone to drink that much." Red says.

"Yeah." Safire agrees.

"Yes, but we must help Shadow first. You have to be at least 21 to drink and he still has 11 more years before he reaches that age." Link says.

"You and Blue, tried to drink." Safire pointed out.

"But we weren't going to drink as much as they do! We just wanted a little to prove we were men!" Blue says.

"Uh, I'm sorry for trying to try it. Don't listen to Blue." Link apologizes.

"What do you mean don't listen to me?! I have a valid point!" Blue punches Link.

"Augh!" Link punches back.

"This is war!" Blue yells.

"Guys don't fight!" Safire says.

"This idiot won't let me have my opinion!" Blue punches Link really hard.

"This idiot isn't telling the truth!" Link punches Blue back.

"Stop! Fighting! And you don't call each other idiots!" Safire yells.

"I'm stepping to the side..." Red says.

"Go down!" Blue tries to push Link down.

"No! You go down!" Link pushes Blue back.

Safire is kinda mad.

"Guys you stop fighting," Safire gets into her purse and pulls out a iPod. She records a video. "You better stop, or I'll post this on the internet!" Safire threatens.

"I'm going to choke you to death Link!" Blue grabs Link's tunic.

"Oh my Goddesses! Blue!" Safire smacks Blue with a book. "Don't kill him!" She cries and keeps whacking him with her book. "Stop!"

"Agh! Ahhrr!" Blue is still trying to hold onto Link's tunic.

Safire has an idea!

"Hmm," Safire grabs her iPod and blares loud metal music right in Blue's ear. Then she screams bloody murder right in his ear.

Blue lets go and jerks backwards stunned.

"It worked! Are you okay Link?" Safire offers Link help up.

"I'm okay besides the fact that technically I tried to kill myself." Link says.

Safire turns off metal music. "I'm so glad I have metal on my iPod. Okay don't try and kill anyone!"

Blue is still laying on the ground.

Safire offers Blue help up, "Sorry, I didn't want anyone to die." She apologizes.

"Do you realize that Hylians have super sensitive ears?!" Blue asks.

"No sorry..." Safire says.

"Are we done fighting now?" Red asks.

"Yep!" Safire says.

"Yay! Let's go!" Red says.

Safire glares at Blue, "No more Trying to kill people!"

Blue growls.

Safire sighs, "If you don't kill people I won't blast your ear drums out. Look I'm sorry, happy now?"

"Fine, sounds like a fair deal." Blue says.

Safire smiles, "Yep. And I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you, now let's get moving!" Blue says.

"Oh good!" Safire continues walking.

"I'm glad they aren't fighting anymore!" Red says.

"I don't fight. I argue." Safire smiles and laughs.

"No, I meant Blue and Link. You wouldn't start a fight." Red says.

"That's so sweet of you to say!" Safire says.

Red blushes slightly.

"Red why are your cheeks red? Are you sick?!" Safire asks worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." Red says.

"That's good!" Safire says.

"I guess we traveled for a long time, it's getting dark." Link says.

"I don't like the dark." Safire says.

"I have a lantern! What do you think Link? Continue on or stop?" Red asks.

"Continue." Link replies.

"Alright!" Red takes a lantern out and lights the path.

"I'm glad we have a lantern." Safire says.

"If we didn't, what would you do?!" Blue asks.

"Umm... I'd Probably be all jumpy." Safire says.

"Let's keep walking now!" Link says.

Safire continues walking. Blue dashes around the group to annoy them. Safire wonders what Blue's doing. Blue laughs and stops dashing around.

"Blue what are you doing?" Safire asks.

"It's this thing called fun!" Blue says.

"Yeah fun, let me show you fun!" Safire starts singing a walking song.

"The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursuing it with eager feet,

Until it joins some larger way

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then? I cannot say."

" ...not fun..." Blue says.

"You're no fun, Blue!" Red pouts.

"Thanks Red." Safire smiles gratefully.

"Your welcome!" Red smiles back.

Safire blushes slightly. Red blushes in return. Blue laughs at Safire and Red.

"Oh am I blushing?" Safire asks embarrassedly, "I'm sorry."

Red nervously backs up. Safire backs up as well.

"You guys are so dumb! Look at you two backing up like that!" Blue sticks his leg out to trip Red.

Red trips and falls face first.

Safire glares at Blue, "You're so mean." she helps Red up, "Are you okay Red?"

"I'm alright...Blue is so mean to me!" Red cries.

"Messed up thing to do." Safire says.

"Blue tripped me, Red, Vio, and himself at one moment." Link says.

"How?" Safire asks.

"Well actually just me because they are part of me." Link sighs, "Vio is better at choosing words than I am."

"Don't be sad Link, I've been tripped before too, Only I got a teeny bit violent with my book." Safire laughs, "They never tripped me again."

"That's a little funny." Link says.

"Thick books do come in handy. Thats why I carry them around in my purse!" Safire pulls out the lord of the rings from her purse, "Vio, I might let you borrow this book."

"Vio isn't here, try telling him later." Blue says.

"Aw well you wanna borrow my book?" Safire asks.

"No way!" Blue yells.

"Be nice, Blue!" Red pouts.

"Red do you wanna borrow my book? It's okay if you say no." Safire says.

"Sure, I'll borrow it." Red smiles.

"If you wanna read the sequel's let me know." Safire gives Red the hobbit. "I hope you like it! I love it!"

"Thank you Safire!" Red says.

"Your welcome!" Safire says.

"He is probably just accepting the offer because he's too nice!" Blue yells.

"Red is that true, Cause you don't have to borrow my books." Safire says.

"Blue's lying!" Red pouts.

"Am not!" Blues yells.

"Um... Um I um believe in Red." Safire says, totally confused.

"Red doesn't know how to read!" Blue argues.

"I do to you bully! Vio taught me!" Red says.

"Well The Lord of The Rings, does have big words." Safire says.

"I can handle it! I know how to read! I bet Blue doesn't!" Red says.

"I believe you, Red. Don't fight! Either of you!" Safire says.

"I'm sorry Blue, I won't fight you." Red says.

"I learned to read way before you did!" Blue says.

"You have? Try to read my book when Red's done with it. See if you can pronounce all the elvish?" Safire says.

"We should really keep moving, we don't have time to argue." Link says.

"I wasn't arguing..." Safire says.

"Never mind." Link says.

"Lets just go!" Safire smiles.

Her cell phone rings.

"Now who could that be?" Safire wonders.

She answers her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Um, is this Safire's number?" The person on the other end asks.

"Yeah? If you wanna talk to my parents then I'll put them on." Safire says, she puts her finger over her lip saying shh.

"No, Safire, I need to talk to you real quick." The person says.

"Who is this?" Safire asks.

"This is Vaati." The person replies.

"How did you get my number?! And what's wrong?!" Safire asks.

"I don't know how I got the number. I'm having a problem reaching Shadow at the moment, he kind of locked himself somewhere he shouldn't be." Vaati says.

"Where would that be?" Safire asks.

Vaati answers nervously, "...uh...he's stuck...in the drink cellar..."

"Drink cellar! Vaati, you let him get in?!" Safire asks.

Vaati replies nervously, "Nnno, I...I left him alone...he got in himself! He won't let me in to get him!"

Safire sighs, "Vaati, we're on our way."

"Thank you!" Vaati says.

"Bye," Safire says.

"Bye!" Vaati says.

Safire hangs up, "We need to go faster!"

"What happened?!" Red asks.

"Shadow is trapped in Vaati's drink cellar..." Safire says.

"Oh no! Come on Blue! Let's hurry up!" Red says.

"We wouldn't have to save him, if he hasn't got so drunk." Blue says.

"What if he dies!" Red asks

"He's not gonna die." Blue says.

"Lets just go!" Safire says.

"Okay!" Red starts running.

"Wait for me." Safire runs after Red.

"We'll never make it on time! The Palace of Winds is at least 100 miles away! Or as Vio would say, 528,000 feet away!" Link says.

Safire stops and sighs, "You're right..."

"How are we going to get there then? We've traveled so far!" Red asks.

"I don't know..." Safire says.

"We must get there! No matter how long it takes!" Red says.

"Lets jog!" Safire says, then she takes off running.

"It'll be about 200,000 big steps away." Link says.

Safire stops, "Come on, lets Go!"

"I'm coming!" Link says.

Safire waits. Link catches up with the group, Blue following behind. Safire runs very fast. Red tries to keep up. Safire slows down a little. Red starts running beside her. Safire pants as she runs.

"We will be running for a couple days, the Palace of Winds is still very far away. We might not even make it on time." Link says.

"Okay." Safire continues running.

"I don't see why I had to come." Blue says.

"Blue, what's the matter?" Safire asks.

"Nothing." Blue says.

"Nothing?" Safire asks.

"Yes, nothing is wrong!" Blue yells back.

"I just got the smartest idea ever! Vio would never think about this!" Link says.

"Ooh! What is it?!" Safire asks.

"According to video game logic the Palace of Winds is only five screens away. In reality it is a little less than 100 miles away. Which means the scale is 20 miles a screen. If you don't think about the real measurements and only focuse on 5 screens, the Palace of Winds is closer than you would think." Link explains.

"Cool?" Safire says.

"A screen on a Gameboy isn't very big. We could easily cross five screens." Link says.

"How?" Safire asks.

"Remember when the fourth wall broke? We are in both worlds, the real world and the game world, allowing us to use game logic in the real world." Link says.

"Oh!" Safire bursts into giggling.

"But a question could be asked. Are we inside the game or are we in the real world? How is it possibly both?!" Blue asks.

"I don't know?" Safire says.

"Vio would've been able to explain." Link says.

"I have no idea..." Safire says.

"But anyways, looking at it one way, we should arrive soon." Link says.

"Yay!" Safire says.

"I hope we have arrived on time!" Link says.

"We are!" Safire says.

"Only one way to find out! A few screens away!" Link says.

Safire runs fast.

"Why did it take us so long to get this far?" Red asks.

"'Cause we walked." Safire says.

"And now we arrive at the tallest building in Hyrule, the worst disguised hide out ever. Introducing, the Palace of Winds! Would you like to knock on the door?" Link says dramatically.

"Yes please!" Safire says. She knocks on the door.

Vaati quickly opens the door, "Oh, you're finally here! Come quickly!"

"Okay!" Safire steps inside the Palace of Winds.

Red and Link follow behind.

"I'll lead you to the door of the drink cellar! Shadow hasn't replied to any of my calls for awhile." Vaati says.

"What is his phone number?" Safire asks, she pulls out her phone.

"17 (100) 790 3101." Vaati says.

Safire adds 17 (100) 790 3101 to her contacts, and calls Shadow, "Shadow?"

A quiet dripping noise comes from the other end.

"Shadow, the guy who delivers Chateau Romani wants to give you the whole store! Come on!" Safire says.

The dripping continues.

"Shadow are you alive?!" Safire asks.

"See! He isn't picking up !" Vaati says.

"Lets go bang on the door and see if he's alive." Safire says.

"Maybe he's unconscious!" Vaati says. He walks down the hall. "The door is right here!"

Safire runs to door starts banging on it, "Shadow!"

"This is awful! Why did he lock the door?!" Red asks.

Safire stops banging. She smiles and looks at Red. "I got an idea! Who do you call when it's an emergency?" Safire says.

"911!" Red says.

"Yep! Lets call 911!" Safire says.

Vaati gasps, "But they'll know where I live! I'll be doomed!"

"Why don't you get along with the police?" Safire asks.

"Hmm, maybe a list will help you. First of all, I died twice. Second of all, I usually almost get in trouble for public intoxication. Third of all, I kidnapped the princess before. Fourth of all, they might think that I abuse Shadow and take him from me. Fifth of all, I let Shadow drink Chateau Romani when he was little. Sixth of all, having an under age drinker in my house. Seventh of all, I'm evil. Eighth and finally, they just plain want to get rid of me and stab me!" Vaati says.

"Evil? You're not evil. You're crazy." Safire says.

"I am evil! And they wanna kill me! Then they'll destroy the Palace of Winds and take Shadow with them!" Vaati says.

"Calm down, it'll be okay. Go hide and I will call the police," Safire says.

"Okay!" Vaati quickly heads up stairs.

"Link? Is Vaati really evil or is he crazy." Safire asks.

"I'd say he's a mixture of both." Link says.

"Aw poor Vaati..." Safire dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?!" The operator asks.

"My friend is unconscious and Drunk and locked in a drink cellar." Safire says.

"What's your location, we'll send help right away." The operator asks.

"The tallest building in Hyrule." Safire says.

"Oh, that place! We'll send people there right away, we are going to help your friend, don't worry." The operator says.

"Thank you!" Safire says.

"They should arrive at any moment, I hope they come on time!" The operator says.

"They will, Please hurry!" Safire says.

Outside a police car and an ambulance had pulled up. Safire hangs up. A police officer rings the doorbell.

Safire whispers, "Link, Red can you make sure Vaati is hiding?"

"On it!" Red hurries up stairs with Link.

Safire answers door, "Hello."

"We came because of your call about your friend being drunk, unconscious, and locked in a drink cellar. We are here to help him, where is the drink cellar?" The police officer says.

"Follow me." Safire leads the police to drink cellar, "Here he's behind the door."

"I'll have to rip the door off, where is the owner of the house, they need to know about this." The officer says.

"Um... Oh He went shopping." Safire says.

"Alright, explain to them why there door is ripped off. " The officer grabs the door and tries to yank it off, "I need a little help here. Hey Jim! Come over here and help me remove the door!"

"Okay." The other officer comes helps with door.

The first officer manages to rip the door off with Jim's help. A long, dark, sloping hallway is revealed as the door is removed.

"Whoa!" Safire says.

"So, your friend should be just down here. We better hurry. Would you like to come?" The officer asks.

"Yes please!" Safire says.

"Okay, be careful and do not touch anything!" The officer quickly leads you down the slope all the way to the basement. In the basement, Shadow was sprawled out on the floor, 6-8 empty bottles lay next to his body.

"No! Shadow!" Safire runs to Shadow's side and kneels next to him and gently shakes him, "Shadow please wake up!" Safire cries.

The officer leans over to examine Shadow, "Is this that one poor boy?!"

"Yes, please tell me he's okay. Is he okay?" Safire says.

"So his father is Vaati?! We need to get this boy out of here right away! He needs to be sent to the hospital!" The officer says.

Safire looks at Shadow sadly, "Yes, please take him to the hospital."

The officer gently picks Shadow up off the floor, "We still have time to save him, he's still breathing!"

"Please save him!" Safire begs.

"He will be in the hospital for a long time. He might take awhile to wake up too. Well, I've got to get out of here!" The officer carries Shadow back up the slope to the door.

"Okay, I will tell his father, when he gets back." Safire says.

"Tell Vaati not to give him adult drinks anymore and stop abusing the boy. We could always take the boy away. Just a warning. Jim! Open the ambulance for me!" The officer says.

Jim opens the ambulance.

"Vaati doesn't abuse Shadow." Safire says.

"I've heard reports of him shoving the boy really hard and sometimes even whipping him. Will you be visiting your friend in the hospital? The doctors could explain his situation there." The officer says.

"He really is evil... Yes I will." Safire says.

"I'll let you ride with the boy if you'd like. There's room back there for another person to sit." The officer offers.

"Thank you!" Safire says.

The officer helps her into the ambulance and seats her near the stretcher, "You are a brave girl."

"Thanks!" Safire says.

The officer closes the ambulance doors and gets into his car, allowing the driver to speed off in the ambulance. Sirens blare loudly outside, but inside all it is is a soft hum.

Safire watches Shadow nervously.

Shadow is still silently asleep, breathing softly. Safire hums.


	10. Chapter 10

After awhile the ambulance arrives at the hospital, the driver quickly opens the back and wheels Shadow out.

"Follow me." the driver tells Safire.

Safire follows. Shadow is wheeled into a clean hospital room. A few doctors rush over to see what happened.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Safire asks.

The doctor checks Shadow, "Well, I have bad news and good news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Oh um. The bad news first. Then the good news should comfort me." Safire says.

"Well, this might be very difficult for you, the longer he sleeps, the more memory he'll lose. But the good news is that he most likely will wake up. He is in a drug induced coma." The doctor tells Safire.

"Memory?! He won't remember anything?!" Safire asks.

"He will forget years worth of memory." The doctor says.

Safire sighs sadly, "This is terrible... Is there anything you can do?"

"There is nothing I can do about his memory, but we can offer him a safe place to sleep until he wakes up." The doctor says.

"Okay, thank you." Safire says.

"And when he does wake up, be careful, he might not know anyone." The doctor warns.

"Okay..." Safire says.

Her cell phone rings.

Safire answers the phone, "Hello?"

"You didn't tell the police about me did you?!" Vaati asks.

"Um... Kinda, not really." Safire says.

Vaati nervously asks, "They aren't taking Shadow from me are they?!"

"No, but Listen I got really terrible news." Safire says.

"What?! Did Shadow die?!" Vaati asks.

"No but he could of, he's lost his memory..." Safire says.

"Where did they put him?!" Vaati asks.

"The hospital." Safire replies.

"You've got to be kidding me! He has got to remember me!" Vaati says.

"Is it true that you whipped Shadow? 'Cause the police told me you hurt Shadow." Safire says.

"Where did you hear such non sense?!" Vaati asks.

"Is it true, because that's really messed up and heartless if you do." Safire says.

"The police lied...I may be evil...but, do you, think I would do that?" Vaati asks.

"Um..." Safire says.

"Come on, I want your honest opinion, I won't be mad." Vaati says.

" ...Yes..." Safire says.

"Alright." Vaati says.

"Would you?" Safire asks.

"I actually don't know. I can do anything evil from hurting a young child's feelings to destroying the whole world. The police are still out to get me." Vaati says.

"Why am I helping you if you're evil?" Safire asks.

"You are right, but I had warned you I was evil many times, you didn't believe me. But I guess you don't have to protect me if you don't want to...I've got something to take care of...goodbye Safire..." Vaati hangs up quickly.

Safire hangs up the phone, "I think I just lost a friend..."

The nurse checks in on Shadow.

"I wonder why he had to go, did I make him cry? I never said I wouldn't protect him. Man I really messed up. I wish I could call him." Safire says.

"What's wrong? Are you still upset about your friend Shadow?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah..." Safire says.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be fine once this is all over. Have you visited Vio lately? He's been feeling a bit lonely." The nurse says.

Safire smiles, "I forgot Vio was here!"

"I'm sure he's fine with that. You've been very busy." The nurse says.

"Can you do me a favor, if Shadow wakes up come get me. I'm gonna go Visit Vio." Safire says.

"You have as much time as you need, he'll probably be asleep for at least five more days!" The nurse says.

"Okay!" Safire runs out of the room and to Vio's door, she knocks on the door, "Vio?"

"Come on in! How are you?" Vio asks.

"I need to talk with you..." Safire sighs.

"What's wrong, did something happen while I've been here?" Vio asks.

"Shadow... he lost his memory..." Safire says.

"How did this happen?!" Vio asks.

"He drank to much Chateau Romani. And locked himself in Vaati's drink cellar. And he nearly died..." Safire says.

"Poor Shadow, something must've happened before he drank the Chateau Romnani. Why would he lock himself in a drink cellar, it just doesn't makes sense to me!" Vio says.

"Well, Vio I was talking to the police officer and he told me. Vaati whipped Shadow before. I asked Vaati if he did, he said no and asked me if I though he would. I didn't answer, I knew I should of hung up. After a while I said Yes I do. He told me he was evil, I asked him why I should be helping a evil person. And he quickly said bye and he had some thing to take care of." Safire says.

"In my opinion, Vaati created a trap door that automatically locks after he goes through. That way Shadow wasn't able to get in after him. But now Shadow is older he has learned how to yank the heavy door open. Shadow might've been whipped, then he probably drank more Chateau Romani to "heal" himself, but ended up addicted. That's just my opinion." Vio says.

"Poor Shadow..." Safire says.

"This is basically Vaati's fault. In this case. Vaati most likely thinks that you are about to send the police after him and he's also probably very scared." Vio says.

Safire sighs, "Why would I send police after him?"

"For child abuse." Vio explains.

"Oh..." Safire says.

"Who's side are you on? Vaati's or the police's." Vio asks.

"I just wish everyone would get along! I don't like fighting!" Safire says.

"Everyone thinks that it is a war against good and evil." Vio says.

"Oh! I'd pick good!" Safire says.

"In that case, you are one of the people who's trying to kill Vaati." Vio says.

Safire is shocked, "But I don't wanna kill anyone!"

"You can do what ever you want. Others want to put Vaati in jail." Vio says.

"Jail... Wouldn't he just use his magic to break free?" Safire asks.

"Not if it was a strong enough jail. Like a prison mixed with a dungeon." Vio says.

"That's harsh." Safire says.

"It would stop him from escaping and reeking havoc." Vio says.

"Maybe we should make the prison more... Homey." Safire says.

"That would be abnormal." Vio says.

"Well wouldn't it be nicer then a cold boring cell." Safire says.

"That'd make it a reward, not a punishment." Vio says.

"All I wanna do is paint the walls purple, and add a soft bed with plenty pillows and blankets. And a little stuffed animal, so he doesn't get lonely." Safire says.

"Purple is a lovely color, but that's not acceptable in a dungeon/prison. Maybe, just maybe, you can haggle with a prison owner and pay them to design a cell for Vaati. No deaths involved. How does that sound?" Vio suggests.

"That's a great idea!" Safire says.

Vio rises from his bed, "Let's go!"

"Vio are you allowed to leave?" Safire asks.

"I'll leave if I want to! My arm has already healed so I should be aloud to leave!" Vio says.

"Oh okay!" Safire says.

"Which prison shall we try?" Vio asks as he walks towards the hospital room door.

"Which ever one you wanna try." Safire smiles.

"Alright, I'll take us to one." Vio says.

"Thank you, Vio!" Safire says.

"But remember, these prisons are the most dangerous places to be! So many bad people!" Vio says.

"So don't talk to them?" Safire says.

"Don't get anywhere near the people!" Vio warns.

"Okay!" Safire says.

Vio leads her all the way to a prison.

"We're here!" Safire says.

"This place might be willing to store Vaati. Why don't we ask inside?" Vio suggests.

"Okay let's go!" Safire walks inside the prison.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" The guard asks.

"Our friend needs a cell and can I make it more, homey?" Safire asks.

"Friend? You are friends with someone who needs to be put in prison? And you want to make changes to his cell? Is this a joke?" The guard asks.

"No I'm too old for pranks. I'm friends with nearly everyone!" Safire says.

"Alright, but just who exactly are you trying to lock up? And why would you lock up your friend?" The guard asks.

"Because he's evil and my other friends probably want me to. Oh his name is Vaati the Wind Mage." Safire says.

"Vaati is no joke! A prison could gain fame for holding such a dangerous person! Bring him in right away!" The guard says.

"Well let's make it more homey for him." Safire says.

"I don't care what the cell looks like as long as it has a high enough security system built in!" The guard says.

"Yay! Thank you!" Safire runs back out, "I'm gonna go pay some people to redecorate!"

"They may question you." Vio says.

"I just wanna redecorate it cause, I don't want Vaati to be sad or try to escape. Besides the guard agreed!" Safire says.

"I know that, but the other people won't understand." Vio says.

"Why?" Safire asks.

"Everyone knows that prison cells are dark and scary, they also know that the people there deserve such bad conditions." Vio says.

"If I had all the rupees in the world I'd make all places nice!" Safire says.

"You can make all places nice, but you can't make all people nice. Let's hurry on." Vio says.

"Okay, Vio!" Safire says.

Vio yanks the cast off of his arm, "I won't need this anymore."

"Lets get carpet too!" Safire says.

"I guess you'll be turning a prison cell into a luxury bedroom?" Vio asks.

"Great idea! Yep!" Safire says.

"And how are you going to get Vaati to come to prison?!" Vio asks.

Safire thinks for a minute, "Oh I know! I'll tell him he won a free stay at a luxury hotel!"

"...alright..." Vio says.

"Do you have a better idea?" Safire asks.

"I've got nothing." Vio says.

"Okay let's go!" Safire says.

Vio pulls out a map, "Alright, we can stop by Kakarico village, castle town, or clock town which is farther away."

"Let's go to Castle Town!" Safire says.

"Alright, that is the town surrounding the castle." Vio says.

"That's what I thought." Safire says.

"Shouldn't take to long to get there." Vio says.

"Okay! Lets go!" Safire says ecstatically.


	11. Chapter 11

Safire and Vio enter Hyrule field very quickly.

"Can we get candy on the way?" Safire asks.

"Of course, just eat a little though, people can't talk to you when you are yelling." Vio says.

"My mom says I go crazy when I eat to much candy." Safire says.

"And she'd be right!" Vio says.

Safire laughs, "Wow!"

"It's official name is sugar high. It happens when you eat too much sugar and your brain stops functioning correctly until it wears off. It's not as dangerous as alcohol, because there is no after math reaction and sugar high is easy to sleep off." Vio says.

"Wow! You're smart!" Safire says.

"Thanks, I read a lot of nonfiction books." Vio says.

"I read a lot of Fiction books! Do you ever read those?" Safire asks.

"Not as often as I read nonfiction." Vio says.

"Why do you like nonfiction books?" Safire asks.

"I get to learn about something new every time I read a nonfiction book." Vio says.

"Cool!" Safire says.

"There is a candy shop up ahead." Vio says.

"Yay!" Safire runs into the candy shop.

Vio follows behind her.

"What should I get?" Safire asks.

"What ever you feel like eating at the moment. They have tons of candy." Vio says.

"Ooh chocolate!" Safire runs over to the chocolate.

"Did you know that white chocolate is healthier? Or that peppermint increases your brain waves?" Vio asks.

"Why?" Safire asks.

"White chocolate is the most natural, dark chocolate has the most nutrients, and milk chocolate just tasetes good. The smell of peppermint has been proven to lower fatigue, anxiety and frustration, helping the person to focus better." Vio says.

"Ooh Dark Chocolate!" Safire says.

"You know, peppermint could be an alternative to alcoholic drinks." Vio says.

"I'm never gonna drink that stuff! It's disgusting!" Safire says.

"Shadow should've just got peppermint instead of Chateau Romani." Vio says.

"Vio, please lets not talk about Shadow right now. It makes me feel bad." Safire says.

"Alright...have you decided what candy you were going to buy?" Vio asks.

Safire grabs a big bag of chocolate, "This!"

"Let's check out!" Vio says.

Safire runs excitedly over to the counter, "May I buy this?"

"Sure, that'll cost five rupees." The shop keeper says.

"Yay! Thank you!" Safire pulls out a blue rupee and gives it to him, "Want some cand-" Safire stops herself, "Sorry." "Have a great day!" The shop keeper says.

"I will. I'm sorry, Vio." Safire says.

"Wanna look for some home design person to renovate the prison cell now?" Vio asks.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Safire opens the candy bag.

"Hmm..." Vio is walking, "Which side do you think a renovation person would stay? The right side or the left side?"

"What's renovation mean?" Safire asks.

"Renovation is another word for remodeling, it is the process of improving a structure." Vio says.

"Oh! Right then!" Safire says.

Vio heads to the right side of castle town.

Safire follows and starts to hum.

"Hello Safire and Vio! I went for a walk and found you guys!" Zelda says.

"Hi! Can you help us find a decorating store?" Safire asks.

"Yeah, what are you decorating?" Zelda asks.

"A Prison cell! Yay! Want some candy?" Safire says.

"No thank you, I'm sure you'll find a good renovation person where I'm taking you," Zelda says.

"Where are you taking us?" Safire asks.

"I'm taking you to meet the person who deigned my bedroom." Zelda says.

"Okay!" Safire says.

"They are near the castle right now I think." Zelda says.

"Let's go!" Safire opens one candy and eats it.

Zelda takes Safire and Vio to the castle wall where a guy was painting.

"Hi! I'm Safire, you're good at your job! Want some candy?" Safire offers.

"Hello, I am very good at renovating things! I'll fix anything up!" The guy, Joe, says.

"Can you fix a prison cell?" Safire asks.

"Of course I will!" Joe says.

"For how much?" Safire asks.

"I'll let you have one free room, all first time customers get a free room." Joe says.

Safire is really confused, "So it's free?"

"Yep, I'd like to survey the dungeon cell so I can see what could be added." Joe says.

"Wow! Thanks Joe! Lets go!" Safire says.

Joe follows Safire. Safire goes to the prison.

"Ah, this place! This prison has been around for a long time! And it obviously needs a renovation!" Joe says.

Safire waits for Vio to go in.

Vio follows.

Safire leads to the guard, "I'm back!"

"Ah, hello! I was just thinking about all that money and fame I'll get for running a prison that holds the most dangerous person on earth!" The guard says.

"Vaati is the most dangerous person on earth?" Safire asks.

"Yes! He's an evil wind mage, people like that possess a lot of power and could destroy everything!" The guard says.

"So where is the cell?" Safire asks.

"Down in the basement, follow me and I'll show you which one it is." The guard says.

Safire follows.

The guard lights a torch, "It's the cell in the middle on the right side of the hallway."

Safire is nervous.

"I'll unlock the door to the cell, but don't step inside, the last person who stayed in there made a mess on the floor. " The guard clicks the door open and shines his torch inside.

"They made a mess on the floor?! Gross!" Safire says.

The floor was dirty, on the back wall was many very old drawings scratched into the wall. Blood had also stained the floor and the old stone bed was dusty.

"Is that blood?!" Safire asks.

"Looks like it! Maybe the person who was here bled?" The guard says.

"Joe can you redecorate it?" Safire asks.

"Of course I can. I can clean the floor and put a little carpet in, then I can paint the walls in any color you want, instal an outlet and a lamp. Maybe some curtains over the door and instal a toilet. I could redesign the bed too." Joe says.

"Great idea!" Safire says.

"Do you have suggestions?" Joe asks.

"Lavender walls with lavender carpet. With a lavender everything. Lavender is Vaati's favorite color right?" Safire says.

"Yes." Vio says.

"Alright, I can make that happen. I just can't instal windows because we are to far underground." Joe says.

"Yay! Thank you!" Safire says.

"Your welcome." Joe says.

"Just curiosity, how long will it take?" Safire asks.

"I don't know, I estimate around 24 hours of work."

"Okay, so I come back in 24 hours?" Safire asks.

"Yep, when you come back it'll be a whole new place!" Joe says.

"Okay! Thank you, Joe!" Safire says.

"Your welcome, have a good day!" Joe says.

Safire runs out of the prison, "Now where?"

"Do we have anywhere else to be?" Vio asks.

"Um?" Safire says.

"We can go anywhere!" Vio says.

"Let's go to a pet store!" Safire says.

"Alright." Vio leads her to a pet store.


	12. Chapter 12

"Look Vio cats!" Safire excitedly runs over to the cats. "Aww, they're so cute!" Safire says.

"Meow! Meow!" the cats meow.

"Yes, they are cute." Vio says.

Safire checks her purse.

"Meow! Meow!" the cats meow.

"How many rupees do they cost?" Safire asks.

"50 for a red one, 100 for a gray one, 25 for a white one, 75 for a black one, and 150 for a bluish gray one." Vio says.

Safire pulls out a lot of rupees, "I'm gonna get everyone I know a kitty!"

"And who is everyone you know?" Vio asks.

"You, Red, Link, Blue, Shadow, Zelda, Joe, the guard at the jail. I'd give one to Vaati if he'd be nice to it, but he wouldn't." Safire says.

"That's a lot of people. And you are most likely right about Vaati, he'd torture the poor creature." Vio says.

"Which one should I get for Red?" Safire asks.

"Which ever one would suit him the best." Vio says.

"I should check the cats personalities." Safire says.

"That would help." Vio says.

Safire grabs a cat who hisses and scratches her Ouch! Vio, the cat scratched me!

"Sounds like Blue's kind of personality, but I just realized that there is ten cats here, what will you do with the extra two?" Vio says.

"I'll keep them!" Safire hands Vio the kitten that scratched her, then grabs a white kitten who was sleeping. The kitten yawns, "Aww so cute!"

"Hmm, who would that be? Red maybe." Vio says.

"Red would need a playful one. Hmm." Safire says.

"True, then is it mine?" Vio asks.

"Yep! Hand me Blue's kitty so you can hold yours." Safire says.

Vio hands over the bluish kitten who was wagging it's tail angerly.

Safire hands Vio a white kitten, who was staring.

"Is this one Shadow?" Vio asks.

"Why is it staring? Is it scared?" Safire pets the kitten.

"Maybe." Vio says.

Safire sets the white kitten back, "Why is it scared?"

"Maybe something happened to it, maybe it was kicked." Vio suggests.

"Poor thing..." Safire says.

"Hopefully it isn't too shy." Vio says.

"Shadow would like it wouldn't he?" Safire asks.

"Yes, he will like it." Vio says.

Safire grabs a black kitten who was chasing a little red kitten, "I want this one!" Then she grabs the red kitten who was playful. "Red would love this one."

"Perfect, now you need to figure out Link, Zelda, Joe and the prison guard's kittens. And which ever one is left will be yours." Vio says.

Safire grabs a bluish gray kitten that was sitting down, "This one can be the prison guard's!"

"Alright. You know, I wonder what names the kittens will receive." Vio says.

"What are you gonna name yours Vio?" Safire asks.

"How about Noah? Like Noah Webster?" Vio suggests.

Safire is giggling, "Vio your cat is a girl."

"It was still a great idea. How about Violet?" Vio says.

"Great name!" Safire says.

"I'm a genius for coming up with such a clever name!" Vio says.

Safire grabs a red kitten that was playing with a gray kitten.

"Who's is this one?" Vio asks.

"Joe's and the one playing with Joe's kitty will be Link's." Safire says.

"There's a gray one and a black one, which one is Zelda's?" Vio asks.

Safire grabs the black kitten and pets it. It starts purring. "This one is Zelda's. this other one is mine. Lets pick out collars!" Safire says.

"I'll get a dark purple collar for Violet." Vio says.

"I'm gonna get a red violet collar for..." Safire checks the kittens, "... Lupine and a sky blue collar for Ricky." Safire puts a red violet collar with bedazzles on Lupine the gray kitten. Then she puts a sky blue collar on Ricky.

"Done!"

Safire grabs a red collar, a pink collar, a blue collar, a green collar, a black collar, a yellow collar, and a gray collar then she runs over to the counter. "Let's buy them!"

"Do you have 810 rupees to pay for all of this?" Vio asks.

"That is a lot of money..." Safire says.

"Would you like me to help you pay for it?" Vio asks.

"Would you? I'll pay you back. That's so nice!" Safire says.

"Of course, how much money do you need?" Vio asks.

Safire pulls out 220 rupees from her purse.

Vio takes out 590 rupees, "Looks like we have enough!" "Oh thank you, Vio! I owe you, five hundred and ninety rupees." Safire says.

"Part of the money is for my own kitty, so you don't have to pay all the money back." Vio says.

Safire buys everything, "Lets go give Red, Blue, and Link their kitties!"

"Great, where are they?" Vio asks.

"I cleared out my backpack and they are in it. With the zipper broke. So they can breathe." Safire says.

"Mew?" the kittens meow.

"It'll be alright little angels. Come on let's go!" Safire says excitedly.

The white kitten stares at her. Safire cradles her backpack and starts walking towards Vaati's palace.

"Why are we going here?" Vio asks.

"Because it's where I left Link and Red. " Safire explains.

"Alright, I wonder what they've been doing." Vio says.

"I have no idea. Lets go." Safire says.

Vio hurries behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Vio and Safire arrive at The Palace of Winds, "We're here!"

Vio opens the door.

Vaati is sleeping on the floor with an empty plate.

"Where is Red and Link?" Safire asks.

Vaati wakes up and yawns, "Augh! Safire!" Vaati quickly tries to scurry away.

Safire is shocked, "Where, is Red and Link?!"

Vaati hisses at her, "Leave me alone!"

Safire is scared, "What did I do?"

Vaati runs up the stairs almost tripping over his cape.

"Don't run up the stairs, You'll fall!" Safire warns.

"I DO NOT CARE!" Vaati yells.

"Vaati, why are you mad at me?" Safire asks.

"I already know something is going to happen! I've gotta hide from you now!" Vaati says.

"Vaati, I'm a weak 13 year old girl, and your a billion year old man, what could I possibly do? Where is Red and Link?!" Safire says.

"Correction, 2,000 something years old!" Vaati yells.

"Oh, well what can a 13 year old weak girl do against a 2,000 something year old man with magic?" Safire asks.

"I guess you can't do anything." Vaati says.

"Then why are you running from me?" Safire asks.

"..." Vaati looks away.

"Where is Link and Red?" Safire asks again.

"...I'm not telling you..." Vaati says.

"Did you hurt them?!" Safire asks.

"No, I did not hurt them." Vaati says.

"Where are they?" Safire asks.

"I will not tell you." Vaati says.

"Please?" Safire gives him her puppy face.

Vaati growls, "I can't stand this! Go away!"

Safire is getting mad, "Please tell me where Red and Link are!"

Vaati smiles mischievously, "Well, you see Safire, Red and Link are-" He cuts off mid sentence.

Safire gets really mad, "Dead?!"

Safite places her backpack down, then punches Vaati, "You killed them?!"

The kittens are meowing pitifully from the bag.

"Oww!" Vaati yells.

Safire cries and punches Vaati her hardest repeatedly, "You killed my true love and my friend!"

"Kill me! I dare you to kill me! Come on!" Vaati cries slightly, he is very angry.

Safire stops and drops to her knees crying, "Why Red why Link!" Safire cries.

"WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED?! DON'T YOU WANT REVENGE?! TAKE VIO'S SWORD AND TAKE ME OUT!" Vaati commands.

"..." Safire gets up, "You couldn't have killed them..."

"But I did, and if you kill me, you'll be famous!" Vaati says.

"You don't deserve death, if you want it so bad ask Vio I'm not doing it." Safire picks up her backpack and walks away.

"Safire! Come back here right now! I told you to kill me!" Vaati yells.

Safire cried and walks outside.

"Why does Vaati want to die? Did he really kill Link and Red? Shouldn't we do something?" Vio asks.

"This is my fault... I shouldn't have broke the fourth wall..." Safire says.

"How is this your fault? Plus, Red and Link are probably still alive, but Vaati wanted you to kill him anyways because everyone else wants him dead." Vio says.

Safire smiles slightly, "They are!"

"But where did he hide them?" Vio asks.

"Let's make him tell us!" Safire says.

"How are you going to manage that?" Vio asks.

"Begging!" Safire says.

"It's worth a shot! The kittens are counting on you!" Vio says.

Safire knocks on the door.

"Come in, have you finally decided to kill me? I've been waiting." Vaati says.

"Why do you want me to kill you?" Safire asks.

"No one likes me and they all want me dead, I'd rather have someone I know kill me than some random stranger. Someone's bound to find me soon..." Vaati says.

"Vaati... I'm sorry I lost it and punched you..." Safire apologizes.

"I'm sorry you didn't kill me!" Vaati says.

"My instincts say they're alive. Where are they?" Safire asks.

"Your friends are dead, like I should be." Vaati says.

"Why did you kill them in the first place?" Safire asks.

"Because I'm evil!" Vaati says.

"Where are they?" Safire asks.

"I can't tell you where their bodies are." Vaati says.

"Why not? I just wanna make them a wonderful grave.

"I wish I was dead." Vaati is laying on the floor, "And I have a headache!"

"I want to say goodbye to their bodies, And bury them." Safire says.

"Safire, Vaati seems to be having a bit of a hangover at the moment." Vio says.

"What's a hangover?" Safire asks.

"At any random time after being intoxicated, the person will suddenly have these three symptoms, wishing to be dead, headache, and stomachache. If left in controlled, the person may commit suicide." Vio says.

"Oh!" Safire says.

"I'll just leave my sword outside where he cannot grab it." Vio says.

"What should we do?" Safire asks.

"I have no idea, we still need to find Red and Link." Vio says.

"Let's search for them." Safire says.

Vaati reaches out and grabs her.

"Let go!" Safire is struggling to escape.

"My head hurts so bad! Why can't you stop it?!" Vaati complains.

"Because I'm not a doctor. Let go!" Safire says.

"Will you kick me really hard?! It might relieve the pain! And a way better treatment for my headache is to kill me!" Vaati says.

"Please let go..." Safire says.

"No! You haven't killed me yet!" Vaati says.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Safire says.

"I am gonna make you kill me then!" Vaati bites her leg.

Safire screams, "Stop!"

Vio smacks Vaati.

"And anyways, I ate Red!" Vaati says.

"You bit me..." Safire says.

"Yes I did! What can you do about it?!" Vaati taunts.

"Cry..." Safire starts crying.

"You'll never see your precious hero ever again either!" Vaati says.

"I-I w-wanna see their b-bodies so I can make them a g-grave..." Safire says between sniffles.

"They are gone!" Vaati says.

Safire cries harder.

Blue breaks down the door, "Stop right there murder! I'm going to bring you down!"

"Yippie!" Vaati says.

Blue is confused.

"He wants to die! Don't give him what he wants!" Safire says.

"But I'm the hero! Heroes kill bad guys!" Blue argues.

"Please kill me! I'll be so grateful if you do!" Vaati says.

"He's having a hangover!" Safire says.

"I want to kill him though!" Blue says.

"Blue, would you reward the guy who killed your friends? I wouldn't! And killing him is a reward, because he wants it." Safire says.

"What could I do to punish him then?!" Blue asks.

"Well he's old right? So we can blast his ear drums out." Safire says.

"Great idea!" Blue says.

"This is not going to end well..." Vio comments.

Safire pulls out her iPod and blares heavy metal right in Vaati's ear.

"Stop! Stop! That hurts! Ow!" Vaati complains.

"Blue, can I stop now?!" Safire asks.

"Nope!" Blue says.

"Please! I'm begging you! Stop the music!" Vaati says.

Safire turns it down a is crying. Safire turns it down.

"I can't do this." Safire says.

"Why not?! He totally deserves it!" Blue says.

"He's crying. He obviously hates six feet under, I could of played cannibal corpse. Blue I hate torturing people." Safire says.

Vaati glares at Blue.

"Stop glaring at Blue, I'm the one torturing you." Safire says.

Vaati glares at her. Safire is scared. Vaati passes out.

"Oh no! I killed him! Lets search for Red and Link!" Safire says.

"He's not dead, he's still breathing." Blue says.

"Oh! Blue I got you a gift!" Safire says.

"Really? What is it?" Blue asks.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Safire says.

"Alright!" Blue closes his eyes and holds out his hands.

Safire hands Blue his bluish gray kitten with its collar on.

Blue opens his eyes, "Wow!"

"Meow?" the kitten says.

"That kitten is aggressive be careful." Safire says.

"Aggressive huh?" Blue puts the kitten on his shoulder.

"Play with your kitten, I'm gonna search for Red and Link." Safire runs up stairs.

The stairs spiral on and on and on with occasional stops at the next floors. The stairs were very worn.

"Red? Link?" Safire calls.

Link is heard on a higher floor, "Safire!"

Safire runs up the stairs faster, "Link?!"

"Help!" Link calls out.

"Where are you?!" Safire asks.

"I'm locked in one of the rooms!" Link says.

Safire opens a door, "Link?" She calls.

Link is locked up in a small cage, "It's very tight in here, but this cage is to strong for me to escape!"

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Safire searches in her backpack, "Great I have one!" she holds a paperclip.

"Can you unlock this?" Link asks.

Safire picks the lock, "So where is Red?"

Link squeezes out of the cage and stretches, "Vaati dragged Red out of here by the back of his tunic, I have no idea where he put him." he looks like he's about to cry.

"Oh no!" Safire hugs Link.

"I wasn't able to protect Red, I was useless!" Link digs in his adventure pouch, "This is all I have." he holds out Red's hat.

"He's alive, I can feel it. Don't feel bad it's not your fault. I'm gonna search for him. Vaati Problely hurt him badly, or knocked him out." Safire tries to stay positive.

"Vaati said he was going to murder us and eat our remains!" Link says.

"I'm gonna search." Safire walks out sadly.

"And I'm going to follow! Did you see Vaati?" Link asks.

"Yeah I kicked his butt!" Safire says.

"Did he tell you where he hid Red?" Link asks.

"No, I knocked him out." Safire says.

"If only we knew where Red is!" Link says.

"Well Vaati did say he ate him... But lets keep searching." Safire says.

"Maybe we'll find some sort of sign of Red." Link says nervously.

Safire continues walking, "..."

"We could be searching forever! This building is so tall!" Link says.

"..." Safire says nothing.

"...but what is this?!" Link picks up a small piece of red fabric.

Safire smiles, "That's part of Red's tunic!"

"It's a clue! Maybe there's more farther up the stairs!" Link says.

Safire runs farther up the stairs, "Look! I found more!"

"You're right! His tunic is shredded all over the place!" Link says.

"I wonder how it go shredded?" Safire says.

"If you looked at Vaati's fingers you would notice that he has claws!" Link says.

"Really?" Safire asks.

"I'm serious! Vaati must've done this to Red!" Link says.

"I don't see any blood! That's good!" Safire says.

"We have to find Red quickly, this might've been here for awhile!" Link starts running up the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Safire runs up the stairs.

"To the top of the tower! Watch out for broken steps!" Link says.

"Okay!" Safire runs up the stairs faster, avoiding broken steps.

Link is running right ahead of her, just barely missing gaps in the spiral staircase.

"Be careful, Link." Safire warns.

"I'm careful, I just am trying to get up stairs really fast!" Link says.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Safire says.

"'cause I wouldn't be able to help Red if I got hurt!" Link says.

"And 'cause You're my friend!" Safire says.

Link nods, "We must get to the top of the tower, and we must get there together. Red needs us!"

Safire runs faster, "Okay!"

The stairs spiral on and on and on, they look as though they'll never end.

"Is there an ending?" Safire asks.

"There is an ending, we haven't reached it yet. But we are most likely on one of the higher levels." Link says.

"Okay!" Safire says.

"The top is above the clouds!" Link says.

"Wow!" Safire says.

"Almost there! We're about to break through the clouds!" Link says.

"It's a great thing there's no windows, I'm terrified of heights." Safire says.

"There is one window up ahead!" Link says.

"Just one right?" Safire says.

"Yes, it's a view of the cloud barrier." Link says.

"Good!" Safire says.

"Here it is! The cloud barrier, we are officially in the sky! A few more floors to climb and we'll be at the top!" Link says.

"Great!" Safire says.

Link continues running up the stairs. Safire is breathing heavily.

"Hang in there!" Link says.

"Are... we nearly there?" Safire asks.

"Yes, the top of the tower is through this tunnel." Link says.

"Great!" Safire runs faster.


	14. Chapter 14

As they run throught the tunnel the air pressure suddenly changes and mild winds blow.

"We are above the world! All I see is clouds!" Link says.

"Do you see Red?" Safire asks.

"There he is!" Link points to Red who was laying out in the middle of the clouds.

"Red?!" Safire calls.

"...don't come closer...Safire..." Red says.

Safire is worried, "What'll happen if I come closer?"

"...just don't get closer...my tunic...he ripped it..." Red says.

"So, you have no clothes on? Vaati, is nasty!" Safire says.

"...I'm injured..." Red says.

"How bad?" Safire asks.

"...I'm bleeding..." Red says.

Safire gets into her backpack, "Bandaids? Got some! Here Link, use these on Red!" she hands a box of Bandaids to Link.

Link walks through the clouds to Red, "He's going to need more than band aids."

Safire removes her sweater, "Here, wrap him in this."

"Thank you." Link uses the sweater to wrap Red's wounds.

"I'm calling the ambulance." Safire says.

"They can't get up here, we are in the sky!" Link says.

"Oh..." Safire says.

"I'm not sure what to do, he has a large gash on his stomach!" Link says.

"Wait! I know what to do!" Safire pulls out her ocarina.

"How's that going to help?" Link asks.

"It can't be much different from a piano." Safire plays the song of healing.

"Isn't that the song that turns you into a mask?" Link asks.

Safire nods.

"So why are you doing this?" Link asks.

"It cured my sugar rush so maybe it will cure his tummy." Safire says.

"I see, but you remember how to reverse it right?" Link asks.

Red transforms into a mask.

"Yep!" Safire plays the song of healing backwards.

Red transforms back into himself, a scar was left, but the cut was sealed.

"Thank you Safire!" Red tries to hug her.

"Red, You have no tunic on!" Safire says blushing.

Red backs up, wide eyed and blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Safire says.

"This is very embarrassing!" Red bursts out crying.

"Would you feel better if I went out of the room?" Safire asks.

"I'd feel better if my tunic wasn't shredded up and inside!" Red cries.

"I'm gonna get revenge..." Safire says.

"What are you going to do?" Red asks.

Safire thinks for a minute, "Um... I know! I'm 13! I'll play endless pranks on Vaati until he has to go to jail!"

"...and then can I have a new tunic?" Red asks.

"Let me go get you some clothes." Safire runs down the stairs, "Vaati!"

"He's still unconscious." Blue says.

"Do you know where his clean clothes are?" Safire asks.

"Most likely in his bed room."

Blue's kitten is scratching Vaati's face.

"Here Blue watch the kittens." Safire hands her backpack to Blue, and runs into Vaati's bedroom, and grabs some clothes. Then starts running up the stairs.

"What are you doing with those clothes?" Shadow Clone 1 asks.

"Giving them to my friend, Vaati shredded his clothes." Safire continues running.

"Alright, good luck!" Shadow Clone 1 says.

"Thank you!" Safire runs faster up the stairs.

Safire reaches the tunnel.

"Finally! I'm back!" Safire says.

"Great." Link says.

Safire shows him the clothes, "Look I got clothes!"

"Yay!" Red says from behind Link.

Safire sets the clothes down, "I'm gonna be waiting down stairs with your surprises!" She leaves and starts running down the stairs.

Red puts on the clothing and goes down the stairs with Link. Safire finally reaches the 's face had a few scratches on it from Blue's kitten.

"Blue? Have you decided what you're gonna call your kitten?

"How does Bombflower sound?" Blue asks.

"Awesome! May I please see my backpack?" Safire asks.

Blue hands over the mewling bag of kittens.

Safire takes out Red's kitten and Link's kitten and her two kittens, "Great," she puts the red collar on Red's kitten and the green collar on Link's kitten, "Purrfect!" She laughs, "Get it Purrfect!"

Red and Link come down the stairs.

"Surprise!" Safire says.

"Kitties!" Red smiles.

"Yep! Kitties!" Safire smiles, "I got everyone kitties!"

"That's very nice." Link says.

"Thank you Safire!" Red thanks her.

"What are you gonna call yours? Mine are Lupine and Ricky." Safire says.

"Is mine a boy or a girl?" Red asks.

Safire checks the kitten, "Boy."

"Mine will be named Flamy." Red says.

"And what about mine?" Link asks.

Safire checks Link's kitten, "Girl."

"My cat's name will be Willow." Link says.

"Great names!" Safire says.

"What if Vaati wakes up and tries to hurt us?" Red asks.

"I'm calling the police." Safire says.

"Okay." Red says nervously.

"I'm Gonna drag him to the prison. Watch the kittens." Safire grabs Vaati's feet.

Red grabs the kittens, "I'll watch them."

"I'll be back. Thanks!" Safire starts dragging Vaati away, "Wow he's heavy!"

The sun had already set and the moon and stars lit up the night.

Safire sighs, "Great it's night. I hope I make it in time."

The wind rustles the bushes and trees.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared." Safire says.

She thinks she sees two glowing red eyes in the bushes.

Safire drags Vaati faster, "I'm just seeing things."

The bushes rustle louder.

Safire starts crying, "I'm scared."

A dog bursts out of the bushes.

The dog barks loudly, "Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Safire smiles, "Hi little doggie, you gave me quite a fright."

The dog bites Vaati's cape and tries to pull him away.

"No! That is mine! I need to put him in prison!" Safire says.

The dog growls a bit.

Safire is scared, she pulls on Vaati's foot, "Give him back!"

The dog reluctantly releases Vaati, "Woof!"

"Good dog!" Safire continues dragging Vaati.

The dog watches her leave.

"That could of been bad... Thank goodness it wasn't!" Safire says.


	15. Chapter 15

Safire finally arrives at the prison.

"Finally!" Safire drags Vaati into the prison, "Hey! I brought Vaati!"

"How did you manage to get him in?" The guard asks.

"Let's just lock him up, before he wakes up." Safire says.

"Great idea!" The guard grabs the keys off of the desk.

"Thanks!" Safire drags Vaati to his cell, "I love how it looks!"

"Yeah, Joe fixed up really well." the guard unlocks the cell door.

"Can you help me get Vaati on his bed?" Safire asks.

"Sure!" The guard grabs Vaati and lifts him onto the bed.

Safire tucks Vaati in, "Okay done! Oh I got you a surprise too! But I left it at Vaati's place. I will be back with it."

"Alright." the guard says.

Safire leaves the cell, "Okay, I'll be back!"

The guard locks up the cell.

"Be sure to tell Vaati, This is what he gets for hurting Red. When he wakes up."

"Alright!" the guard says.

Safire smiles and guard returns to his desk.


	16. Chapter 16

Safire walks all the way to Vaati's tower, "I'm back!"

Red has all the kittens out playing together.

"Who wants to go on a quest to deliver some of the kittens to our friends?" Safire asks.

"Me!" Red volunteers.

"I'll come." Vio says.

"Why don't we all come?" Link suggests.

"Because it requires walking at night. Can't you wait until morning so we can sleep?!" Blue asks.

"Okay!" Safire agrees.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Red asks.

"I have no idea." Safire says.

"We could sleep right here, no bed needed, we don't always have a bed anyways." Vio says.

"Great idea!" Safire says.

"And whichever part is the best, I get to sleep on it!" Blue says.

"It all looks the same to me." Red says.

"Okay, I have no idea where to sleep." Safire says.

"You can sleep over there with the kittens and me and the others will sleep here together." Vio says

"I don't like that idea!" Blue complains.

"You are the same person! Deal with sleeping with yourself!" Link says.

"Thanks!" Safire walks over to the kittens and lays down, using her purse as a pillow, "Good night everyone!"

"Good night!" Red says.

Safire closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Safire's kittens lick her awake.

Safire smiles, "Good morning!"

Red yawns and stretches, "Hey Safire! Is it time to drop off the kittens at their new homes?"

Safire yawns, "I wish I had a coffee. Yes once everyone wakes up."

Blue smashes Red with his hammer, "5 more minutes!"

"I slept next to Blue!" Red says.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Safire asks.

"Yeah!" Red says.

Blue covers his ears.

"Let's not talk, so Blue doesn't get mad." Safire says.

"Alright." Red says.

Safire smiles.

Red's kitten licks Blue's face.

Safire whispers, "Red, please pick up your kitty so it doesn't wake up Blue."

Red picks Flamy up. Blue, half asleep, wipes his hand across his face. Safire gives Red a thumb up. Violet grabs Blue's neatly folded stuff and tosses it around. Safire watches Violet mess up Blue's folded stuff. Violet tosses the hat into the air and bats it as it falls.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY STUFF?!" Blue asks waking up suddenly.

"Blue! Blue calm down she's just a kitten." Safire says.

"THAT'S MY STUFF!" Blue yells, he is only wearing the light blue shirt and his underwear.

"Calm down..." Safire says.

Blue grabs his tunic and puts it on, then grabs his hat and smoothens it before putting it on.

"I'm gonna go search Vaati's kitchen for coffee." Safire says.

"He probably doesn't have any!" Blue says.

"Most adults have coffee." Safire says.

"And others have beer and energy drinks!" Blue says.

"I'm not searching his kitchen. I bet he doesn't have coffee." Safire says.

"Where is master Vaati? I can't find him!" Shadow Clone 1 asks.

"I took him to jail." Safire says.

"Oh, I guess I'll go back to bed then." Shadow Clone 1 says.

"Wait, Do you have any coffee?" Safire asks.

"Nope, but there is Chateau Romani in the cellar and maybe a few cans of beer and stuff. Some water bottles." Shadow Clone 1 says.

"Aw... No coffee. Aw well." Safire says.

Shadow Clone 1 makes a steaming cup of coffee appear, "Have this, my only job is to serve Vaati, but he isn't here I might as well not waste my magic."

Safire is shocked, "You're sweet! Thank you!" she takes the coffee, and takes a sip.

Shadow Clone 1 blushes.

Safire smiles.

"Well, call me if you need anything else." Shadow Clone 1 says.

"Okay! Thank you!" Safire says.

Shadow Clone 1 snaps his fingers and disappears.

Safire walks back to the others, "Look I got a cup of coffee!"

Vio yawns and rubs his eyes, "How in the world did you get that? I thought Vaati wouldn't have normal drinks."

"One of Vaati's servants made it appear!" Safire says.

"Great, drink up and we can deliver the kittens." Vio says.

Safire drinks the hot coffee, "Mmm so good! So how are we gonna deliver the kittens?"

"We'll have to carry them." Vio says.

"Great!" Safire says.

"And we'll have to walk." Vio says.

"Okay!" Safire says smiling.

"I'm ready to go!" Red says.

"Me too!" Safire says.

"Let's go now." Link says.

Safire grabs two kittens.

Link grabs two more, "Grabbing two each would be helpful."

"You're smart!" Safire says.

"It was your idea." Link said.

"Not Really, I just grabbed two kitties." Safire says.

"We have to each carry two kittens because there is five of us and ten kittens." Link says.

"Smart!" Safire says.

"It's just Five plus five is two fives!" Link says.

"I thought five plus five is ten?" Safire says.

"It is, but 5 times 2 is also ten." Vio says.

"Cool!" Safire says.

"Blue, are you ready to go?" Vio asks.

Blue picks up Bombflower and the white kitten.

"Lets go!" Safire says excitedly.

Everyone files out of the building with the kittens.

"Lets deliver the Prison guard's kitty!" Safire says.

"Alright!" Vio says.

Safire smiles and walks.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!" The kittens meow.

Safire continues walking.

"Why are they so loud?" Blue asks.

"Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!" The kittens meow.

"They don't like to be carried long distances." Safire explains.

"Oh." Blue says.

"MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW!" The kittens meow louder.

"It's okay, little kitties." Safire says.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" The white kitten meows.

Safire speaks with a gentle voice, "Shhh, It's okay. It's okay."

"Meow." The white kitten meows.

Safire smiles.

"You must've calmed it a bit!" Blue says.

"Kittens are like babies, you must be quiet and gentle." Safire says.

The white kitten stares fearfully.

"But why does it do that? None of the other kittens do it." Blue says.

"This kitten has been though something bad..." Safire says.

"Oh." Blue says.

"We're almost to the prison." Vio announces.

"Great!" Safire says.

They arrive at the prison...Bombflower peed on Blue.

Safire tries to keep from laughing, "Your cat peed on you."

"Augh!" Blue stares at the wet spot on his tunic.

"Here Blue let me carry him. I've carried a lot of cats." Safire says.

"And the white one too?" Blue asks.

"Sure!" Safire says.

Blue hands over the kittens and pulls the top part of his tunic off, "At least I have a shirt underneath!"

"Yep! Let's go!" Safire says.

Vio opens the prison door.

Safire walks up to the prison guard, "We got you a cat!"

"Oh that's great! Maybe I won't get lonely anymore!" The prison guard says.

Safire hands the prison guard the bluish gray kitten, "Here you go!"

"It's cute! Is it a boy or a girl?" The prison guard asks.

Safire looks at the kitten, "Girl!"

"I'll name her Tina." The prison guard says.

"Cool!" Safire says.

"Why is that boy wearing Vaati's outfit?" The prison guard asks.

"Vaati shredded his clothes, he was wearing a red tunic." Safire says.

"Oh, I think Vaati is still asleep..." The prison guard says.

"I got more kittens to deliver." Safire smiles.

"Alright, good luck!" The guard says.

"Thanks!" Safire says.

"That was successful, who are we delivering to now?" Vio asks.

"Zelda?" Safire suggests.

"Do you think everyone is going to ask me the same question?" Red asks.

"Maybe." Safire says.

"Don't worry about it, at least you are dressed." Link says.

Red blushes.

"Yeah Red if anything you still look cute even in Vaati's clothes." Safire smiles.

Red smiles, "But I don't have the hat, which is good."

"The hat! I forgot to take it from him..." Safire says.

"It's best not to take it right now, he'll be angry enough already that you locked him up he would be even madder if you stole his hat." Vio says.

"Wouldn't he use his magic to break out?" Safire asks.

"I don't think he can escape." Vio says.

"I feel bad..." Safire says.

"Don't feel bad." Vio says.

"Okay." Safire says.

"He deserves to be locked up anyways." Vio said.

"Okay." Safire says.

"Let's go already!" Blue says.

They exit the building.


End file.
